Pulling Strings
by Kathea
Summary: RoryLogan. Just an idea for what could happen when your friends take an interest in your love life. Complete.
1. Honey Bunny

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

Chapter 1: Honey Bunny

Rory strode purposefully across the quad, her gaze fixed on one man. The poor soul had no idea what he was in for. Revenge-Gilmore style. While he stood chatting with a gaggle of empty-headed girls, he would never have thought that his doom walked silently behind him.

Rory slid her arm comfortably around Logan's waist and looked up at him with a vapid smile. The pack of girls surrounding him took a step back.

"Sweetheart," Rory said sweetly. "I thought we had talked about this. Since we are getting married, you know you aren't allowed to dally around anymore. You agreed, remember," she finished with a pout.

Logan blanched. Angry Rory he could handle. Sarcastic Rory, shy Rory, even drunk Rory was fine but scary Rory. No way. "Umm, Ace?" he started nervously turning to face her.

"Now you better hurry along before you are late for class, Sugarpie." Rory replied. She pecked Logan on the cheek and pranced, that's right, pranced off in the opposite direction. The girls, now that the show was over, quickly departed. One of the most eligible bachelors at Yale was now not so eligible and that was some very interesting news that must be shared. Logan still hadn't moved. He now had no doubt that Rory was getting him back. He should have known better than to think the stunt she pulled with her grandfather would have been the end. The thing was while his prank had been embarrassing which had been the whole idea, this was terrifying. Logan, the most confirmed of bachelors, was like most of the male species; petrified by commitment. He knew there would be a time to settle down but that time wasn't now and it might not ever come for all he knew.

A passerby brushed him and jostled him out of his reverie. Logan spun on his heel and headed resolutely for his dorm. It was three in the afternoon, Colin would be back from class and with his help Finn could be persuaded to get up. He required some serious help in this situation. That's what friends are for after all and his friends owed him big time.

Rory tried to not start laughing until after she was sure that she was out of hearing range. Okay, she'd probably taken things a mite too far but her mom had approved the extended "Get back at Logan" plan and required a full debriefing. She flipped open her cell phone and pushed the speed dial for her mom.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor?" Loralie sang to her.

"Throw him in the bilge and make him drink it?" Rory questioned.

"You are absolutely right, kiddo."

"Sir, I am ready to debrief you on the progress on my assignment." Rory said in her most secret agent tone.

"Well, Agent Gilmore proceed" her mother replied in her "authority" voice.

"Mom, you should've seen his face!" Rory crowed. "It was absolutely priceless. At first, he looked so confused as to why I was talking to him. Then, and this is the best part, as soon as I mention that we were engaged his face went completely white. I think you could probably see all the blood drain out of his face. The girls he was talking with will certainly spread the rumor."

"Good work, Gilmore. Now, next week you have to fly to Uzbekistan and retrieve a Rambaldi artifact." Her mother intoned ominously but ruined it by giggling at the end. "Keep me posted."

"Yes, ma'am. I love you mom."

"Love you too, babe."

Rory slipped her phone back into her purse. Paris was waiting for her report in their dorm and would grill her for details. The bright winter sunshine filled the quad and with a cheery smile on her face Rory marched back to her room. Paris was waiting after all.

"So, do you think a bucket of cold water would do the trick?" Logan asked Colin, looking perplexedly at Finn.

"It might but I think that would leave us open to revenge. Just waive some vodka under his nose. That should get him up." Colin said wisely. True to his word, just a few passes of the bottle of Stoli under Finn's nose caused him to wake him. Logan was sure that he growled at him when he pulled the bottle out of his reach.

"What the bloody hell, do you want?" Finn grumbled from under the covers. "It's too early."

"Finn, my dearest friend, it's almost four in the afternoon. We need to chat and for that you must be awake." Logan said in his most winsome voice. "If you do it, I'll make you one of my famous White Russians when we're done."

"You want something. It better be good for getting me up this early in the blessed morning." Finn acquiesced quickly. Logan's White Russian was something to get up for.

"So good of you chap," Colin quipped, "To come to the aid of a friend without remonstrance." Finn's bleary eyes glared at him but he shrugged it off. Finn turned and slowly set up on the bed and noticed that Logan and Colin were sitting in front of his bed.

"So, what is this big problem?"

"It seems that reporter girl…"

"You didn't tell me that Rory was the problem." Colin cut in quickly.

"Just let me finish. Ace, caught me outside today and thoroughly embarrassed me. This, as the both of you know, is quite a feat. She thinks she can play with the big boys."

"She managed to get back at you?" Finn asked excitedly. "I think she should get a reward, don't you Colin?"

"I believe that might be in order." Colin agreed.

"Gentlemen, stay on topic. Yes, she got to me but she can't continue this."

"Tell us, tell us," Finn said bouncing on his bed. "What'd she do? Do tell."

"Yes, if it embarrassed you, we should take note of such a tactic." Colin said with a grin.

"If only to shut the two of you up; I was talking with several of the Phi Sigs and she walked up and put her arm around me."

"Lovely lassies, those Phi Sigs." Finn interjected.

"Then she started talking about how since we were engaged that I couldn't do that sort of thing anymore. Then she called me sugarpie." Logan finished and shivered at the memory. Beside him his friends roared with laughter. A grimace crossed Logan's face, this was no laughing matter. By now the Phi Sigma Delta gossip network would have the news across the whole of the campus. It wouldn't be long before his plans for this weekend would suddenly disappear. "It's not funny. You are not supposed to be laughing" he finished crossly.

"Sorry, sorry my friend but it seems that you are in a bit of a pickle." Colin said without one bit of remorse.

"I like pickles." Finn said seriously.

"Colin, Finn, you've got to help me do damage control. This kind of news will absolutely ruin all the hard work I've done with the female population of this school. Plus, the thought of marriage, scares the hell out of me."

"I'll make you a deal mate, you go make me that drink and between me and Colin we'll come up with something." Finn said sincerely.

"I knew I could count on you Finn. You understand how dire this could be." Logan said and left the room to make Finn's drink. Finn turned mischievous eyes to Colin, a grin tweaking the edges of his mouth.

"Colin, are you thinking what I'm thinking." Finn asked his friend.

"I do believe we are of one accord on this matter." Colin replied

"Excellent." Finn said and looked up as Logan returned, drink in hand. "Logan, my friend, we have a plan." Logan sighed in relief.

AN: Let me just say that I do not condone underage drinking or casual sex. Both activities can have unpleasant consequences. Also I made a reference to Alias. I don't own that either but I wouldn't mine owning Michael Vartan for a little while.


	2. What do you know about this?

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

Reviewers:

**Lilly**: Thank you. I hope it will be an interesting story. I got your review first, btw. **Megliz716**: I hope it's going to be a good story. **Smile1**: I agree with all your comments so you don't have to worry about waking up taped to train tracks. We don't really know enough about Logan like we do Rory to give good background to write a story. We need to see more or I need to at least. Plus, humor is always my thing. I appreciate your supportive comments. **Screaming Truth**: I'm keeping you in the dark on purpose. It'll be so much funnier if you don't know ahead of time or at least in my head it's funnier. **Coffegrl:** Here's your update. **Kati:** It sounded like something Lorelai would say, plus I love Alias too. New episode tonight!

Chapter 2: What do you know about this?

Rory slouched down into her chair at her desk in the Yale Daily News office. Her overstuffed messenger bag had spilled over on the floor. Doyle was being, well Doyle. He wanted to do a super issue before the winter break which meant most people had double the articles to do. And then to top all this off, the freshman who covered the society aka parties section of the paper had come down with mono and was going to be out for a while. Rory still wasn't quite sure how that assignment had gotten foisted off on her. Alpha Delta was having its annual charity ball, which of course Rory was obliged to attend. She sighed again and rested her head back against the wall behind her and closed eyes. The newsroom was blessedly quiet; maybe just a little nap would get her through the day.

Then she noticed it, that subtle presence, the feeling, the smell of it. Someone was holding coffee in front of her. She felt the steam whisper across her cheeks and inhaled deeply without opening her eyes.

"I'm putting you up for sainthood, whoever you are." Rory said reverently.

"That's kind of you Ace but I don't think they'd take me." Logan said cheekily. Rory's eye popped open and she snatched the cup of coffee out of his hand. "How has your day been my little cream puff?" Rory couldn't help but laugh. Logan just couldn't pull off the lovesick look, there was always a smirk hovering at the edges of his mouth.

"Very long, muffin." Rory answered in turn. Logan returned her grin.

"I have to give you kudos for that little stunt you just pulled. It was very convincing. Colin and Finn wanted to give you an award."

"They always were so nice to me." Rory said smiling.

"Yes, well, they have their moments." Logan said and sat on the corner of Rory's desk. People started to pile into the newsroom then. Morning classes were out and slave driver Doyle, insisted that people be at their desks working while not in class. Logan hopped off the desk and turned to walk away.

"What no good bye kiss, pumpkin?" Rory quipped. Logan walked back to Rory and squatted down next to her until he was at eye level. His lips were barely brushing hers but she could feel every nerve pulsing like it was on fire.

"You are trying to ruin my reputation, aren't you?" Logan said his voice seductively quiet.

Rory took a deep breath, his closeness unnerving her more than she would willingly admit. "You'll never know, will you?"

"I have my ways." Logan said and stood up abruptly. "See you later Ace." He disappeared out the door and Rory let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her head dropped to her desk.

She could admit that she was naïve when it came to men. Paris had told her so several times after the Marty debacle. She did have a point, when it came to men Rory was completely oblivious. Oblivious to when the liked her, when they were leaving her, and when they were using her. There were plenty of examples in Rory's past to support that hypothesis. Logan definitely had some good qualities. He was gorgeous in that way that only some men can pull off. He was intelligent and he knew how to use that to his advantage. While those two attributes were, Rory admitted, the main reasons why she was attracted to him, she just couldn't handle the way he lived so wildly. The thought of living with such a strong "devil may care" attitude, scared the crap out of her. It was a bit strange considering whose daughter she was but Rory loved an orderly, sedate life. True, according to Freud, she was flirting with anal retentiveness but she was comforted by the fact the Paris had an all out love affair with anal retentiveness. It wasn't that she didn't want to live a full life or have the requisite "college experience", she just wanted to remember her college experience. And after Dean, Rory figured that it would be a good idea to stick to the whole think-things-through plan instead of the jump-in-with-eyes-closed plan.

Rory looked dejectedly at her computer screen. The curser was blinking malevolently at her from the blank page. Doyle was blathering on about comma splices and split infinitives. Rory would say, if pressed, that Paris had mellowed Doyle out a bit. Every now and then you could catch him just staring at Paris' desk. Stifling a giggle, Rory turned to her computer and started to type quickly. The sooner she started, the sooner she could go home.

Meanwhile, back on the ranch…..

Paris was diligently gluing small beads to a white lampshade when a knock on the door startled her and the beads went flying across the floor. Whoever had disturbed her craft time was going to pay a severe price. The faces that greeted her were vaguely familiar but she couldn't place them.

"Who are you and what do you want? You have 30 seconds before I slam this door in your face." Paris said angrily.

"You must be Paris." Finn said with a smile. "Such a lovely girl." Paris only cocked her hands on her hips and bared her teeth at Finn's comment.

"What my suicidal friend here is trying to say," Colin cut in. "We're friends of Logan's."

"Huntzberger?"

"The one and only." Finn said in a perky voice. Plotting always made him perky.

"And? This is supposed to be important to be because…?"

"Rory is your friend right?"

"Most of the time."

"Why don't you invite us in then? We have a proposition for you." Colin said.

Paris sighed and opened the door wide enough for the two boys to walk through and slammed it behind them. "Now what do you want?"

An hour later, Paris had a grin on her face and two new friends. Paris pulled the door open to let Finn and Colin out, to find Rory fiddling with her keys.

"Did you finish your story?" Paris asked without preamble.

"Yes, Paris." Rory huffed and looked up surprised to see Finn's cheeky grin staring back at her. "What are you doing here?" Rory asked.

"Just leaving." Colin said pushing Finn out the door in front of him. "See you later." They were gone quickly and Rory was watching Paris with suspicious eyes.

"What are you up too?" Rory asked.

"Doyle told me you got stuck with the society page. I take it you must attend the Alpha Delta ball." Paris asked ignoring Rory's question.

"Unfortunately." Rory said noticing the evasion. "What a waste of a Saturday."

"Yes, well an article is an article. You shouldn't complain." Pairs replied.

"Uh huh." Rory answered and escaped into her room. You just never knew with Paris. Sometimes she was as crazy as a loon and sometimes she could be a completely normal person. She guessed today was a crazy day. Rory flopped onto her bed, curling around her pillows. She still had to drive home for dinner tonight and then back for that stupid ball tomorrow night. All she really wanted to do was sleep. If it weren't for this assignment she could spend all Saturday sleeping. Rory wiggled until she could reach her phone.

"Mama, I don't wanna go." Rory whined into the phone.

"Oh, no you don't. You better get your little Gilmore butt here." Rory's mother said her voice ringing loudly through the phone. "You are not, repeat, not leaving me here alone with Heckle and Jeckel."

"But Mooooooooommmmmmmmm."

"No buts, young lady."

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour."

"You'd better."

Rory flipped her phone closed. It was going to be a long night. The drive to Rory's grandparents house was thankfully quick and she waited in the drive until she heard the rumble-clunk of Luke's truck come from behind her. Before the truck had even come to a stop, Lorelai was hopping out of the passenger side car and banging on the window of Rory's car.

"Child of mine, get out of the car. You are not allowed to hide in the car." Rory rolled down the window.

"Mom, don't get your panties in a wad. I'm coming." Good Lord but it was going to be a long night. Luke caught Rory's eye when she stepped out of the car and winked at her. At least with Luke here it wouldn't be too bad. For some reason he was able to tone her mother down enough to not totally antagonize Emily.

Drinks with Grandpa turned out well enough. Richard asked about what he always asks about and they went on to dinner. Emily, thankfully, avoided the subject of Rory's lack of male companion ship. Dinner finally wound to a close and Lorelai and Luke headed back to the dinner for a restorative cup of coffee and Rory headed back to school where her bed awaited.

The next morning, Rory didn't move till a quarter till one. Their dorm was clear of Doyle for the time being and the couch looked inviting, so Rory settled comfortably in front of the television until Paris strolled into their rooms at three.

"Gilmore, don't you think you should be getting ready?" Paris asked.

"Geller, why are you so suddenly interest in my journalistic activities?" Rory countered.

"I'm not." Paris huffed. "I'm just reminding you since Doyle is not here to do the job."

"Well you don't have too. How can anyone forget about four hours of torture by empty-headed socialites and their inane dates?" Rory asked sarcastically.

"Too true. Just remember, they smell fear. Oh, you should wear your red dress. It's a holiday party after all."

Rory grumbled under her breath at Paris' last statement. She was certain now that her friend was up to something. She knew, from personal experience, that Paris could be extremely devious. Well, Rory thought, I'll just have to be on the look out for something unusual occurring. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a little voice whispered that Finn and Colin had something to do with whatever was going on but another little voice said that was impossible.

Three hours later Rory still wasn't dressed. The hair and makeup were done. Shoes were on. The purse, which was just big enough to hold her smallest note pad, was by the door with her keys and phone. Currently, Rory was trying to pull the zipper up on her dress. Unfortunately, Rory was not the most flexible of people and Paris stood in the door of her room convulsed with laughter at Rory's acrobatics. There was a knock on the door and Paris went to answer it without helping Rory finish. Paris suppressed a smile when the person on the other side was none other than Logan Huntzberger. Paris had to admit he did pull off wearing a tux quite well.

"I really need some help in here. The zipper is plotting against me." Rory's voice filtered out into the common room. Rory hobbled out of her room, one hand pressed against her chest holding up the dress the other trying to reach the zipper at the small of her back. Rory hadn't looked up yet but her head shot up when she heard Paris speak to their guest.

"You go do it Limo Boy. She's your now, I've washed my hands of her."

"Logan! What are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised.

"Taking you to the charity ball. However, I'd be more than happy to help you out of that dress and stay here all night." Logan strolled over to where Rory was standing just outside her door. "Come on, turn around Ace. You don't want to be late. Doyle might find out." He finished with mock horror. On a sigh, Rory turned around and felt light hands pull the stubborn zipper up and then Logan's hands traveled across her shoulders. Rory shivered at the contact. "All done, let's go." Rory took the proffered arm and was escorted out the door with an extremely confused look on her face. She caught a glimpse of Paris just before the door shut and her friend had the most pleased look on her face. Okay something was really wrong now.


	3. You didn't rush?

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

AN3: I am trying to update on a daily basis since this story just wants to be written but please be patient if over the weekend nothing comes up. I wrote this chapter during my Research Methodology class last night.

Reviewers:

**Whisperofinsanity**: Thanks, I can't wait to see where this goes too. I like your name. I wish my insanity only whispered, it bellows at me. **Alece**: Thanks. I think Doyle is highly underappreciated. **Smile1**: I'm glad you thought it was better. I tried really hard. I loved the dress part. It just seems like something that would happen to Rory. And I did a similar thing in another story and people liked it. Stay tuned.

Chapter 3: You didn't rush?

Dazed and confused. That pretty much summed up the mental state of one Rory Gilmore. Instead of going alone and suffering through four hours of the Delta ball, Rory was now entering of the arm of Logan Huntzberger. He had warned her about ruining his reputation and yet here he was escorting her to one of the premiere social events of the season. I'll never understand males, Rory thought to herself as Logan lead her through the double doors of the Yale ballroom.

"Logan, I've got a question?"

"Shoot Ace." He said looking away and waving at someone across the crowded room.

"If you are so worried about your reputation as Yale's most eligible bachelor, then why did you bring me here?"

"I see your investigative skills are hard at work." Rory glared at him. "Well, according to Finn and Colin, if I appear to be off the market, so to speak, then once we 'break it off' my comeback will be bigger than ever." Logan finished, pleased with his plan.

"You conniving son of a bitch. You are just using me." Rory hissed.

"Technically, Colin and Finn are the sob's. I just thought it was a good idea."

"I'll just bet you did." Rory whispered and walked away to interview the president of Alpha Delta, leaving Logan to wonder why she was so upset.

After five minutes with Miss Mia Strathmore, Rory was oh so glad she had never rushed a sorority. Mia wasn't empty-headed, she was shrewd and calculating. She would probably run a Fortune 500 company one day and could give Paris a run for her money. Those kind of girls that were pretty and pulled together but would put a knife in someone's back with a smile completely creeped Rory out.

Safely ensconced in a quiet corner, Rory watched in fascination as the party swirled around her. Every now and then she would hear Logan's laugh or a snatch of his voice. It rankled her nerves every single time. Marty had been right, Logan would use anyone to accomplish his goals. The main dilemma was that as much as she wanted to deny it, Logan Huntzberger had gotten to her. He had considerable amounts of charm, very refined charm; charm that hid the soul of a con artist. Chalk it up to a learning experience. It seemed that all of her relationships turned out that way. She had yet to have a fulfilling one.

Rory closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"What's wrong Ace? All this society giving you a headache?"

"No Logan. Just you." Rory said harshly.

"I'm flattered you were thinking of me."

"You shouldn't be." She said a little louder than she ought to.

"Rory?" Logan questioned picking up on the steel in her voice. Several couples turned noticing the tension between the couple.

"You know I had hoped that Marty and Doyle were wrong. Maybe they didn't know you well enough. I was withholding my judgment. I should have listened."

"What do you mean?" Logan said anger coloring his voice.

"You were just using me." Her voice rose higher and she balled her fists. "You used me for your personal gain and now that I've inadvertently helped you reach your goal you are done with me."

"Rory, that's not what…"

"No. I get the last word this time. I gave you a chance. I thought that I could take a risk on you. I even thought that we had a chance. I didn't love you but I could have. There was the possibility that I did." The entire ballroom was silent. Logan was watching her with wary eyes. He was standing very still but you could see each breath he took as his nostrils flared as he tried to control his anger. "You got what you wanted Logan. We are done. You are back on the market." Rory spun on her heel and all but ran out of the room. The music started back suddenly with a discordant note and the room filled with chatter. Logan made his way out and watched as Rory stood outside waiting in the cold.

"Rory, wait. I need to explain." Logan called. He got no response from the lone figure on the sidewalk. "Ace, you didn't have to do that. Not like that." Rory turned, eyes alight.

"You think that this was for you. Your ego is bigger than I thought," Rory scoffed. "This was for me. I needed a clean break with you. I meant it when I said we're done. No more coffee, no more LBD, no more parties." A car pulled up at the curb. Logan could see a very angry Paris in the drivers seat. Rory pulled the door open and turned back with a sad look on her face. "You were right it has been a wild ride but it wasn't very nice knowing you." Rory stepped into the car and Paris sped away into the night.

"You are a great bloody idiot, you do know that?" Finn said form beside his right elbow.

"The plan was not to have her dump you in public. What part of that did you miss?" Colin asked from his left elbow.

"I don't know. I didn't think she'd react like that." Logan said dumfounded.

"I guess you didn't know her as well as you thought." Colin replied.

Paris fumed in silence as she watched her friend sit in silence as she drove back to the dorm. She should have known better than to hinge everything on Rory's reaction. You never knew when she would turn into an overly emotional wreck. She had been sure when Colin and Finn had informed her off the plan that Rory would understand and even think of it as a joke. She thought back to what Finn had said the other day.

"Here's how it'll go down." Finn began in his best mobster voice. "Logan just thinks that he and Rory will work out a plan to have a nasty public break up at the Delta ball. Then my buddy Colin and I will push Logan back to Rory. Reminding him of how perfect they are for each other and maybe they should give dating a try since being friends seemed to work out. All you have to do is support that idea. I certainly don't expect you be gushy about Logan but you can reinforce her feelings for him. Are you sure she has feelings for him?"

"Yes I'm sure. I've known her long enough to notice when she likes a guy. You don't have to worry. Rory should react accordingly. I don't think she likes the idea of getting married anymore than he does."

"Excellent." Colin said.

"Do we get to synchronize our watches now?" Finn asked playfully.

Paris just shook her head at the memory. It was quite possibly the dumbest thing she had ever done.

Rory broke the quiet. "Is the thought of being with me that repulsive to him?" Paris was unsure of how to answer. This required a girly, introspective response.

"To be honest, I don't think he knows what he wants and you shouldn't let him get to you. His indecision is his problem." Rory just sighed and rested her head against the cool glass of the window. "Look, when we get home we'll do that wallowing thing you and you mother do. It'll make you feel better."

"Thanks Paris."

"Your welcome but expect me to do this all the time."

"Of course not." Rory replied and a small smile graced her lips. She had to smile, who needed enemies when you had a friend like Paris.

AN: I was itching to put Logan in his place. Also, I have nothing against sororities, just so you know.


	4. The Will to Wallow

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

AN3: I am trying to update on a daily basis since this story just wants to be written but please be patient if over the weekend nothing comes up. I wrote this chapter during my Research Methodology class last night. And now that I have my own laptop, I'll write more during my classes.

Reviewers: **MsLessa**: I'm glad you liked what I did. Also thanks for the great comments about "Difficult Moments". I would've loved an on screen kiss too. Sigh. **Nikki**: I'm glad you've read so much of my stuff. THANKS. **Megliz716**: Well now you know what's going to happen next. **Boston-bound09**: I'm glad you loved it. **Chrissie**: Thanks and I love Alias too. **RJS0123**: Thanks for further inflating my already enormous ego. You said such wonderful things about me. **Cancat90**: I'm updating now for you. **Whisperofinsanity**: Here you go. **Screaming Truth**: Well, I took your idea to heart and a good Marty/Rory heart to heart should show up soon. But for the time being, I'll just reference it. **Blahblah00**: ;) **Aphi72**: She's definitely downtrodden sometimes. **Lovelock79**: Well I hope you can read and love chapter 4. **Snow White**: You make me blush. **Sylvie**: You've got the right idea. Let's just say, Rory will be acting out how I would love to treat some of the guys that have broken my heart. **Steph**: God, do you people read my mind or something. **Jess/Milosgirl**: Your wish is granted. I am so continuing this. **Alley**: Thanks. **Readergurl87**: Here's another helping to go with your coffee. **Smile1**: You caught me. I forgot the "don't". **To EVERYONE**: You guys flooded my email. I couldn't have been happier to read all your wonderful comments. I really appreciate it.

Chapter 4: The Will to Wallow

Rory never would have guessed that Paris Geller would have been capable of a proper wallowing experience. Her extremely uptight friend/roommate, had always seemed just a bit to high brow for such plebian activities as wallowing. But, surprising her once again, Paris had constructed, at the last minute, the perfect experience. There were an assortment of sugar laden candies, most of which came from Rory's personal horde, and several quickly ordered pizzas. Coffee was brewed by the bucketful and thoughtfully laced with whiskey. The movies of the evening and early morning, were a blur by mid afternoon of the next day but it was the thought that counted after all.

Standing under the warm spray of her shower, she tried desperately to wash the traces of alcohol from her system. To be honest, the events of the previous evening had not been completely digested. In the back of her mind, Rory knew that repression was not healthy. Her mother was the perfect example of this. Her repression had led to several badly ended relationships until she had finally come to her senses and was now happily with Luke. Okay, bad example. Her mother seemed to come out of her repression unscathed, so that boded well for Rory.

She remembered then what Logan had said. She was just a pawn to him but she had sort of known that all along. Logan had always seemed like the kind of person who would use others to reach his goals. It was disappointing however that it took her so long to realize it. Intelligence was something she prided herself on. It was too bad that she would never speak with him again. Logan had certainly spiced up her life for the short time he was in it. She would definitely miss Finn and Colin, perfect foils for Logan they both were.

Her anger sparked with the thought of Logan's carelessness. He could've at least warned me, given me a clue, a heads up. I could have played it way up and we could've parted friends. But no, he had to come out of the blue with it. It still pricked at her that he had the nerve to look shocked and hurt when she said goodbye. Like he didn't know that I would react that way. I guess he didn't know me as well as he thought. I guess I didn't know him as well as I thought.

Her knees started to shake when Rory realized her mistake. She leaned back against the wall of shower stall and let herself slide to the floor. The water beat down on her head. How could she have so vastly underestimated him? With all her investigative skills and study, she should have figured him out. That was her defense mechanism after all. Analyze the men in her life to the nth degree and then after knowing all their faults, dump them without regret. She let the tears start to fall then. It was worth it to cry after all. He had hurt her, more than Dean had. In her heart of hearts, Rory knew that Dean hadn't hurt her. That was her decision, she had known all along. It was sad, that much was true.

She had really thought that maybe, once, Logan would look at her and not see "reporter girl". It was a high hope, for sure, but not unreasonable. Surely, Logan would see that she was better than the bimbos that hung on his arm, better than the hordes of girls that flocked to him. She was his equal. Logan would appreciate that, or so she thought. She had to cry for her own stupidity now. The coherent Rory knew that such hopes were dumb. Logan wasn't that kind of guy. The guy that had the "light bulb moment" and suddenly saw the girl in front of him instead of the friend. Marty had said as much. What hadn't she realized how much Marty liked her? Rory had had a hard time explaining how she felt to herself much less to him.

When the water had turned cold, Rory didn't notice. Paris was staring down at her where she was huddled in the corner with her knees pulled to her chest. The water turned off and Paris was pulling her off the floor. A towel was wrapped around her and she was bustled into her robe. She felt the couch under her bare legs.

"OWWWW!" Rory yelped and grabbed for the sore, red spot on her forearm. "What was that for?"

"Necessary steps. You need to snap out of it, Gilmore." Paris said matter-of-factly.

"Did you really have to pinch me? It hurt!" Rory whined.

"You were verging on morose, so yes. You should thank me."

"Right, I'll do just that. After my arm stops hurting."

"Come on, get dressed. We are getting out of here."

"Do I get coffee?"

"Of course and you are supposed to be smart." Paris huffed and pushed Rory off the couch and towards her room. "You have five minutes, Gilmore."

Once the door to Rory's room was shut, Paris flipped her cell phone open and pushed a quick series of numbers.

"We have to talk. Rory is getting desperate. I am taking her out for coffee at the corner stand. Meet us there in three minutes." There was silence as the person on the other end digested the instructions. "Don't argue with me. This was your grand idea in the first place. If your idiot friend hadn't screwed it up, we wouldn't be dealing with this right now." Silence again. "Yes, I know." The phone clicked shut as Rory opened the door. Her face still looked pale but at least her eyes weren't so lifeless.

"Who was on the phone?" Rory asked as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Oh, just Doyle." Paris replied and stuffed her phone in a pocket and took Rory by the elbow. "Let's go." Rory was ushered out the door and into the snow-dusted quad. Paris could tell when Rory could smell the coffee fumes. Thankfully, Colin and Finn were both in line when they turned the corner. For a Sunday afternoon, the coffee stand was fairly busy so there were several people between Paris and Rory and Colin and Finn. Rory was quiet while they waited, her arm still looped through Paris'. When Finn's distinctive accent floated back to their ears, Rory's body visibly stiffened before Paris felt Rory pull to walk away. It was too late then though. Finn and Colin had turned back towards them and made eye contact. Rory relaxed slightly when she realized that the normal addition to their trio was not there. She might be able to stomach Finn and Colin today.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Paris Geller and her equally beautiful roommate, Rory Gilmore."

"Finn, Colin." Paris said perfunctorily.

"Hey, guys." Rory said quietly from beside Paris.

"Come, walk with us, talk with us. It's a lovely day." Finn said sweeping an arm around Rory's shoulders as Colin fell in beside Paris.

"So…" Rory began unsure of how to proceed or how much the boys knew.

"So…" Finn echoed her. "How are you holding up, dearie?"

"Finn." Colin said warningly.

"No, Colin. It's alright. I'm doing okay. I guess you heard about what happened?"

"You know those Deltas, always quick to capitalize on the freshest gossip. It was quite a show."

"You were there?" Rory asked hoping that they hadn't witnessed the spectacle.

"Indeed. Colin and I applaud you. Logan deserved everything you shot his way. He treated you horribly. We would apologize for him but even we won't sink that low."

"What Finn is trying to say," Colin said from the other side of Paris, "We know that Logan can be an idiot sometimes but we just didn't think he'd be an idiot with you."

"It's okay, really. We all have those moments."

"True, but we expected better from Logan." Colin replied.

"You're not going to leave us are you?" Finn cried mock-hysterically, clinging to Rory's arm.

"No, this isn't you're fault. I certainly can't hold you accountable for his actions, or lack thereof." Rory said with a smile. Colin and Finn quieted suspiciously at that comment. If she only knew, Paris thought from the other side of Finn. The quartet meandered down the concrete path, headed aimlessly around the campus. A loud bark of laughter followed by several girlish giggles turned their attention to the side path and they all stopped suddenly.

Logan, standing with a guy Rory didn't know, was engaged in an animated conversation with several girls. It must have been preordained for at the moment Rory stopped walking, Logan turned his head to look down the sidewalk and noticed his friends. He raised a hand to wave and made eye contact with Rory. Her face blanched and then even at a distance he could see the steel come into her eyes. He couldn't hear her say goodbye to Colin and Finn but with a determined turn on her heel, she pulled Paris by the arm and headed back towards the dorms. Finn and Colin were left standing in the middle of the path looking back and forth between Logan and Rory's retreating figure.

And so it began. The number of day since the "incident" stopped being counted. Whenever Rory saw Logan, she turned and headed in the other direction. Several times they were only a few feet apart but she would still turn and walk away from him. Once he had tried to speak to her but when he looked back up she had disappeared into the crowd. Her desk was always empty at the Yale Daily News office. He knew she was still working as she always had an article in the paper but she had altered her schedule and was never there when he was. Doyle was cold to him too. The sarcasm was gone and replaced with a frosty demand for an article. Paris must have scared some spine into him.

It was weeks later, the New Year fast approaching, when he finally couldn't stand it anymore. She had actually been in their dorm, talking happily with Colin and Finn when he had walked in. Without another word, she rose gracefully from her seat and passed him without comment and was out the door.

"Guys, I can't take it anymore." Logan said in frustration.

"What's that? You need something, mate?" Finn said casually.

"Ace, Rory, she's driving me crazy. She won't talk to me, look at me, share the same space with me."

"I wonder why?" Colin said in his most confused voice.

"I realize that I was a royal shit to her. I'm not an idiot."

"I think you are a bit wrong there." Finn said good naturedly.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked starting to get pissed at his friend's attitude.

"You ARE an idiot."

"Would you care to explain why you have come to this conclusion?"

"Of course, chap. You are an idiot because you had Rory, a perfect specimen of the female species if there ever was one, at your fingertips and you let her go. All you had to do was tell her how you felt. She would have been more than happy to help you get back "on the market" and then the two of you could have started a normal relationship."

"And how do I feel about her?" Logan asked Finn.

"You like her, of course."

"How do you feel about her?" Colin asked breaking Logan's attention away from Finn who was coming perilously close to a fist in his face.

Logan sighed, trust Colin to cut to the heart of the matter. "I miss her."

"You know what that means you have to do then." Colin said.

"What?" Logan asked hoping it wouldn't be to painful.

"You, my friend, have to grovel." Finn said in a chipper voice and slapped Logan on the back.

Rory stood in front of a familiar door. The message board on the front said that Adam would be back in three but Marty would be home all afternoon. She knocked tentatively on the door. She could hear the radio faintly from inside the room. After a few seconds without response, Rory backed away thinking this was a bad idea but then the door opened.

"Marty, Hi."

"Rory."

"Can I talk to you?"

The door was opened wide enough to allow her to enter and then shut behind her. She took a deep breath and looked expectantly at Marty.

"I need your help." Rory began.

AN: I know, cliffhangers are bad. I'll work on chapter five this weekend and hopefully have it posted on Monday. Thanks for the fabulous reviews.


	5. Help From My Friends

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

AN3: I am trying to update on a daily basis since this story just wants to be written but please be patient if over the weekend nothing comes up. I wrote this chapter during my Research Methodology class last night. And now that I have my own laptop, I'll write more during my classes.

Reviewers: **Jazz14**: Hello new reader. Thanks, I thought the vodka part was funny too. **Caroline**: Gotta love Alias and Gilmore Girls. **Sarah**: Thank you so much. I hope this chapter is just a good. **Smile1**: I always get worried with really long reviews. People tend to say nasty things in the long ones. But you didn't so…thanks for the wonderful things you said. **Steph**: All guys can be dense. **Nikki**: Yes, Monday but that's today. You're not pushy. **Jess/Milosgirls (Felicia**): Quick, like a bunny. That's priceless. I'm glad you love it. **Cressida Aliora**: Don't worry it's not what you think. **Lovelock79**: The cliffhanger is one of my favorite literary tools. Be prepared.

Chap 5: Help From My Friends

"Rory, I don't know if I'm the right person to help you."

"No, don't you get it, you are." Rory retorted. "I know things between us have been rocky lately but I still call you my friend." Her statement was given in a questioning tone. She had to know if Marty still called her a friend. She could see the emotions flickering across his face. Marty took a deep breath, opened his mouth to speak, sighed and then abruptly pulled Rory into a hug. Rory exhaled in relief. She was forgiven. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Friends were something that Rory held dear and the thought that she would lose one of them was scary. Marty let go and gripped Rory's shoulders.

"So tell me what he did…" Marty prompted. Rory started telling the story. By the time she was at the point of her verbal explosion at the ball, Marty had threatened Logan's life several times and swore to never bartend for any of them again. When Rory started to wring her hands when recounting the first run in after the ball, Marty gently took her hands in his. Despite the anger and hurt she displayed, he could hear the longing in her voice. She missed the bastard.

"So…" Rory finished.

"So…" Marty echoed.

"What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Marty asked. "You seem to have mastered the art of ignoring him."

"God, I don't know. I want him to hurt as much as I hurt."

"You want revenge?" Marty asked surprised at the vehemence in her voice.

"Yes, no. No! That's what started this whole mess. I guess I want him to learn something from this since I learned something."

"What did you learn?"

"I learned that when my friends give me good advice I should listen to them." Rory said looking up at Marty with a smile.

"Yes, you should. Especially when your friends know what they are talking about."

"I know and I will from now on." Rory promised. "So, what should I do?" Rory asked again.

"Why don't you let me think about it for a while and we'll see what I can come up with." Marty said sagely.

"Grovel? Logan Huntzberger doesn't grovel." Logan sputtered.

"You will if you want to get your girl back." Finn countered quickly.

"I don't know how." Logan whined.

"I would suggest that large extravagant gestures, such as you usually do, would not be appropriate in this situation." Colin said hoping that Logan would take the hint. Most girls enjoyed Logan's way of expressing his affections but considering the result of their last "large, extravagant gesture" it probably wouldn't be a good idea this time.

"So, what am I supposed to do? She won't talk to me or stay in the same room as me. How on earth am I supposed to do this thing you call groveling when she ignores me?"

"You're a smart boy," Finn said cheerily. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"You two are no help whatsoever." Logan grumped.

"We are fully aware of that." Finn replied without a hint of remorse.

"Some friends you are." Logan said darkly and left the suite.

Finn was able to hold in his laughter until after the door had shut completely. Colin quickly joined in. They had never seen Logan have it so bad over a girl. This was a momentous occasion.

"Do you think we should consult with Geller?" Colin asked.

"Probably. She'll have a better idea of how Rory is holding up. And once our friend figures out how to beg, she can tell us how it's working."

"Why don't you call her? She scares me."

"You are a wimp. You just have to know how to handle her. She's like a rose. Just look out for the thorns."

"Right." Colin said looking at his friend with dismay. Finn was as crazy as a loon.

"Yes, I'll keep you informed. It appears that even though she is still mad at him, she really misses him. It's disgusting actually." Silence. "Yes, I'm sure he feels that way too." Silence. "I'll speak with you later. Good bye." Paris clicked her phone shut just before Rory walked back in their suite.

"Hey Paris." Rory said but Paris only pushed past her out the door. "Good to see you too!" Rory called out the door as it was closing. She could only shake her head. You never could tell what kind of mood Paris would be in. After snagging a cup of coffee from the kitchen Rory flopped on her bed with her cell phone held carefully between shoulder and ear. It was about time to tell her mother.

"Hey, mama." Rory managed to get out before her mother could begin her usual spiel.

"What's wrong?" Loralie asked immediately concerned. "You never call me mama unless something's wrong."

"I have something to tell you." Rory said quietly.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant."

"Lord, no. Geez, Mom have a little faith."

"Okay. I apologize for my rational jump to conclusions."

"Forgiven. Just some stuff's been going on that I haven't told you about. I felt the need to repent."

"I'm listening."

"Well," Rory began after a deep breath. "You know about what happened with Marty. I managed to fix that but in the mean time the results of the "Get Back at Logan" plan went up in smoke. As it turns out I had developed some, ahem, feelings for Logan. He did not reciprocate said feelings. He then proceeded to use me as a pawn to achieve his goal of being the biggest playboy at Yale. I've been ignoring him for the past few weeks but it's driving me nuts. As much as I can't stand what he did to me, I can't help but still be attracted to him."

"All in one breath too. My goodness. Sounds like you are in a bit of a pickle."

"Yeah, so what should I do?"

"This is a bit after the fact, don't you think?"

"Mooooooooommmmm!" Rory wailed.

"All right. The way I see it, you've got two options. You can offer yourself up to the gods of humiliation and tell him how you feel or you can keep on keeping on and forget about the prick."

"Thanks mom, you've been oh so helpful." Rory said derisively.

"Look sweet cheeks, as much as I would love to come rescue you on this one. Guys problems are things you have to learn to fix on your on."

Sigh. "I know."

"But, I will be more than happy to come down there and rend him limb from limb if it will make you feel better." Loralie said placatingly.

"Nah. Thanks for the offer though. I like him better all attached. Love you."

"Love you too babe." Rory dropped the phone to the bed after she hung up. The late afternoon sun was shining through the window. She could hear the chatter of the students in the court outside her window. Snuggling up against her pillow, Rory drifted off to sleep.

_The music swirled around her. She saw the Delta president off in the corner. She'd have to talk with her at some point tonight. Rory sighed. It was going to be such a long night. Her feet were already killing her. Although, the gorgeous shoes made up for it for what would be incredibly painful feet tomorrow she still winced when she stepped. Rory spotted a quiet corner on the opposite side of the ballroom. She was halfway across the dance floor when a pair of hands pulled her into the dance. Her body followed as her partner spun her around the floor. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling vertigo come over her. The spinning stopped suddenly. She opened her eyes to see Logan's warm brown eyes smiling back at her. He released one of her hands so he could brush his fingers down her cheek. He was softly smiling. It was so gentle, so intimate, so distinctly Logan. Rory could smell his cologne, a scent she could pick out anywhere now. His hand slid around to cup the back of her neck, his fingers delving in her hair. Slowly, the world stopped turning, time stopped ticking away, and Logan's lips were only a breaths away from hers. Just as she could feel his skin warm and tight against hers, a high, tinkling version of Canon in D tore her attention away. Logan's face lost its smile and then became hazy and finally disappeared._

Rory shot straight up in her bed. She was breathing heavily as her mind twisted to fit reality back together. She dropped back against her pillows. It would just figure that she would dream about him. It had been the way things should've been, the way she wanted the night to go. She shook her head trying to dispel the last of the images from her dream. The look in Logan's eyes wouldn't leave though. Coffee, she thought quickly, coffee will fix everything.

"Logan Huntzberger." He said answering the ringing phone.

"Logan, it's Marty."

"Who?"

Sigh. "Bartender Marty."

"Oh. Rory's friend."

"Yeah, look we need to talk."

"About what? We're not having a party anytime soon."

"About Rory."

"Oh."

AN: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a little short but I was starting to run out of steam. Look for another chapter on Friday.


	6. Friends in High Places

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

AN3: I am trying to update on a daily basis since this story just wants to be written but please be patient if over the weekend nothing comes up. I wrote this chapter during my Research Methodology class last night. And now that I have my own laptop, I'll write more during my classes.

Reviewers: **Steph**: No terror is needed. **CFSC**: Thanks. **Nikki**: Here it is. I hope it is up to standard. **Coriel**: Super exciting right? **Wuful89**: I thought the dream would be interesting too. **Boston-bound09**: What's the point of having friends if they don't stick their noses in your life? **SnowyOwl-17**: Hello new reader. **Lovelock79**: Just for you I'll try not to be so cliffy-obsessed. **Kyizi**: Hi, new reader.

Chapter 6: Friends in High Places

"Attention, attention please! Can I have everyone's attention?" Doyle shouted over the hustle and bustle of the newsroom. He huffed as everyone continued to chatter around the room. Paris whistled sharply causing heads to turn in her direction. Doyle blushed, red creeped up his throat until his entire face was flushed. Paris nodded her head brusquely at him indicting that he should begin before he lost everyone's attention, again.

"Okay people, the paper goes out tomorrow. I'm still waiting on several articles. I expect they will be waiting in my inbox shortly." Doyle glared at the offending journalists and continued his diatribe. "I know this edition was a lot of work but I think the student body will appreciate the efforts. I hope everyone has a stress free finals week and a good holiday break. That's all." The noise level of the newsroom rose considerably as everyone cleared out desks for the upcoming break. Doyle scowled at the cheery sounds of the journalists. Rory watched as Paris leaned over to whisper in Doyle's ear. His face got red again but he didn't seem quite so dour after whatever Paris had said. Rory had to smile, it was good to see Paris in a semi-normal relationship. It was a start.

Rory ducked down under her desk to reach a paper that was hiding in a dark corner. While under her desk she didn't see Logan walk into the newsroom. The casual observer would think that Logan randomly scanned the newsroom but Paris noticed that his eyes seemed to linger on Rory's desk. His eyes noticeably brightened when he noticed the top of her head appear from behind her desk. Logan stood very still. It had been so long since he'd been in the same room as her, he wasn't going to spoil it by rash movements. Rory ducked back under the desk and Logan moved quickly forward to place a cup of steaming coffee next to her monitor. He backed out quickly with a sad smile on his face. So, Paris thought, this is where he's going to start. It was as good as any. Coffee always made Rory happy. Rory quickly poked back up above her desk when the smell of her life's blood reached her nose. Her eyes beamed with joy. She reached greedily for the cup and took a quick sip. Rory looked around suspiciously to see who had left such a gift. Shrugging in her shoulders, as Rory was not one to turn down free coffee, she continued to drink as she packed up her things. Paris was pleased to see her friend bouncing back from her recent funk. Still, every now and then, a shadow would cross Rory's face and Paris could tell that Rory was thinking about him.

"Gilmore, are you ready to go?" Paris asked quickly.

"Yes, Paris." Rory replied grinning at her friend's rough tone. "I'm waiting on you, you know."

"Be that as it may, I'm ready now. So let's go. I have things to attend to today." Paris turned and quickly exited the room with Rory tagging along behind her. Paris moved quickly through the late afternoon crowd. Rory jogged up next to her friend.

"What's your hurry today? I know you don't have any more classes today, your story was finished two days ago, and you don't have any finals, so where's the fire?" Rory asked jokingly.

"Just because I spend the majority of my time either writing for the paper or studying doesn't mean that I don't have a life. I do have errands to complete. If you must know." Paris grumbled.

"Sorry, I asked." Rory raised her hands up asking for peace. "Are you PMSing?"

"No, I'm not." Paris gave her friend a sharp look. "What kind of absurd question is that?"

"Hey, it's a logical conclusion. My friend and roommate snaps at me for no reason and rushes around in an abnormal fashion. It has to be hormones."

"I have to get Doyle a Christmas present." Paris said quietly. "I don't really know what to get him."

"Ooohhhh."

"Don't gloat Gilmore, it's not becoming."

"Do you need help?" Rory asked trying to be friendly.

"No," Paris sighed. "I have to figure this out on my own but if you wanted to suggest what you might give him I wouldn't ignore you."

Rory giggled at Paris' sideways request for help. "Well, if I was dating Doyle, which I wouldn't, I would probably get him something to do with writing or journalism. Or there is always the option to get him a gift that has nothing to do with writing. He might appreciate that even more. It would show how well you know him."

"You are no help whatsoever." Paris said snidely.

"Your welcome." Rory said cheerfully and watched as Paris marched off to her car. Rory turned and headed to her dorm with a light heart. Hours of studying lay ahead of her but she was well stocked with various junk foods and the coffee cart on the corner had taken to staying open almost all day so she was set.

"You wanted to talk?" Logan asked hoping to get what was surely to be a painful conversation over with quickly.

"Yeah, I really don't want to talk to you but my friend's wellbeing is important to me so, here I am." Marty said grumpily.

"Do you have a point?" Logan said his temper rising.

"In fact," Marty replied hotly. "I do have a point. You hurt her. I should pummel you for that but Rory asked me not too. You are lucky that she doesn't completely hate you."

"For the sake of argument, I'll believe you." Logan replied in his most condescending tone.

"Look, I don't like you. I never did but Rory did or does and that's what matters. You had better find a way to fix this, Huntzberger."

"I'm working on it." Logan replied ruefully.

"Really? Sure doesn't seem that way. You are at some point going to apologize for your incredibly asinine behavior, right?"

"Eventually, when she'll stay in the same room with me and not ignore me."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem."

"Look, I…"

"No, you get to listen for a while. Despite the fact that Rory ignored my warnings about you she still likes you. I can tell, Paris can tell, hell most people can tell that she's still hung up on you. Why, after the way you treated her, she still has a thing for you, I don't know, but she does. You should know you are going to have to work for it, right? Rory is very special. She's very special to me. I know that compared to you I have no chance. I'm not an idiot."

"Look, Marty, you can stop right there." Logan interrupted quickly. "My friends have already cornered me about my behavior and told me what I need to do. I know Rory is special. I certainly plan on getting her back as long as you don't get in the way."

"I'm not going too. It's you that she wants. For some strange reason, you make her happy. That's all that matters to me."

"I know. You are a good friend to her."

"Fine. Just don't hurt her again." Marty said quietly the underlying threat hanging in the air between them. Turning and walking away, Marty could only hope that Rory knew what she was getting herself into. As much as he wanted to hate the bastard for ending all his chances with Rory, a blind man could see the pain in Logan's eyes. Marty knew how he felt.

Finn and Colin were waiting in the common room of their suite when Logan came back from the now infamous meeting with Marty. He was dusted with snow and not looking the least bit pleased.

"Well?" Finn asked without preamble.

"Ace, sure knows how to collect champions."

"There's just something about her."

"Shut up."

"So what do you have planned?" Colin asked a clearly disgruntled Logan.

"Like I'm going to tell either one of you. This is partly your fault."

"Oh, it most certainly is not. You didn't have to take our advice."

"Finn, you're in denial."

"Look, Logan," Colin said. "Rory's our friend too. We just want the both of you to be happy. Especially since you are both horrible to deal with when you are unhappy."

"I need to go think. I've only got a week until break. I'll have to do everything during that week. It's just not enough time." Logan trudged off to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Colin, I think you should make that call now." Finn said in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I agree. It's time to bring out the big guns." Colin reached for his phone and after a little searching dialed a number. "Hello?" Silence. "Mrs. Gilmore? So good to speak with you again. We met at the Yale alumni party, this is Colin." Silence. "Yes, I'm their son." Silence. "Yes, I was just wondering if you could lend us a hand. It has to do with Rory and our friend Logan Huntzberger." Even Finn could hear through the phone Emily's response.

"How can I help?"

Rory's phone buzzed loudly next to her head. Her modern philosophy book lay open before her and was serving as an impromptu pillow. The number flashing on the screen was her mother's. She knew she was studying so it must be important.

"Hi, Mom."

"You'll never guess what my mother is doing. Guess?"

"Mom, I'm trying to study."

"She's having a Christmas Eve party."

"So."

"We are expected to be there. Actually I believe her exact words were, 'Loralei if you aren't there I will send someone to pick you up, with or without your consent.' So we have to be there."

"Moooommmm."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder where I get some of my spur-of-the-moment-ness and then I look at my mother and understand."

"Ugh, fine. See you later."

Great, just freaking great, Rory thought.

AN: I'm sorry that this chapter turned into a filler chapter. It wasn't planned, I swear. But I needed a way to get from chapter five to where I need the story to be. I'll update again on Monday or Tuesday.


	7. Wait for It

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: This is the first GG fic I've written. I'm trying to stay true to character but we'll see how that goes. Reviews are welcomed and treasured unless of course you say nasty things and then I'll just have to hunt you down and duct tape you to the train tracks.

AN2: I'm taking a lot of liberties here. I can't remember when the show left off as far as seasons. So this is set before Christmas. Also, I refer to the "Marty debacle" in this and probably subsequent chapters. This is the imaginary scene when Marty admits that he likes Rory and Rory, being herself, is confused and says the normal line about just wanting to be friends. I'm sure you'll all understand.

AN3: I am trying to update on a daily basis since this story just wants to be written but please be patient if over the weekend nothing comes up. I wrote this chapter during my Research Methodology class last night. And now that I have my own laptop, I'll write more during my classes.

Reviewers: **Smile1**: Thanks for the honest response. I didn't really like the middle either. It's all I could come up with. **Chinkybrowneyes**: I really did put dividers in my story. I swear I did. Stupid deleted them. (pouts). I'll try again. **Blueyed18**: I'm ready too. I can't wait for this week's ep. I doubt my story will reach that point by Wednesday though. Sorry. **Gilmoreaddict**: Here's more for you to read. **Amina.m**: Read on. **Ella Kelly**: You people have got to stop reading my mind. **Tinkerbell79**: I'm glad you like it. **Beautymarked**: I prefer Rory with Logan too. I just couldn't stand Dean. **Skater**: I did, here it is. **Queen Jennifer**: So I randomly went to your homepage. Wow. You have some fantastic stuff. My best friend got me hooked on the Ceres books. Anyway thanks for reviewing. **Lovelock79**: I can't wait to see how this works out too. ;)

Chapter 7: Wait For It

Rory pulled the doors to the Sterling Memorial Library and whispered "Sanctuary" before being knocked into from behind by another student. The books in her arms cascaded to the floor but thankfully her cup of coffee remained firmly attached to her hand. She muttered a sorry over her shoulder and bent to retrieve her books. Another pair of hands joined hers on the floor gathering books and papers together. Rory blew her hair out of her eyes and looked up to thank whoever was helping her. The words stopped short in her throat as she recognized the brown eyes staring back at her. Logan didn't speak but handed the pile of books he'd gathered back to Rory and stood up quickly. He gently grasped her elbow and helped Rory pick herself up off the floor. Once she was firmly on her feet Logan caught her eyes with his one final time and turned towards a little used section of the library. Rory watched bewildered as Logan disappeared in the opposite direction. Her elbow tingled from where Logan had touched her. Even through her heavy coat and thick sweater her skin buzzed from the contact. It had been exactly two and a half weeks since the last time Logan had touched her. Rory shivered as she remembered the feel of his fingers on her back as he zipped up her dress. Resolutely shaking her head, Rory tried desperately to dismiss the feelings roiling around in her heart and headed towards the history section on the third floor. It was always quiet there.

Logan dropped into the first seat he could find when he rounded the corner out of the library foyer. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he tried to breathe evenly to combat the sudden urge to hyperventilate. For three days Logan had questioned if Rory was worth it. Then when he had gotten to the point of actually waiting in the alcove outside her dorm to watch her walk by he knew he was past the point of no return. Logan had become addicted to her. The withdrawal was draining all his energy. The incident moments ago had actually been an accident. He'd gone to the library in hopes that it would calm him down. It was quiet, slightly shadowed and if he happened to catch a glimpse of Rory it would help settle his nerves. He hadn't counted on running into her, literally. Logan ran his thumb across his fingertips remembering the feel of her jacketed elbow in his hand. She was probably furious with him right now. She had made it perfectly clear that he was being shunned. The one bright spot in all this was that, according to Finn, Rory missed him as much as he missed her. That little tidbit of information had to mean something, right? It was an opportunity, a chance, and a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe Rory would relent and all their problems would be solved. Logan looked down at his hands, one of which was still shaking. He probably shouldn't be reacting like this. He was stronger than this, he was Logan Huntzberger. He didn't have to chase after girls much less grovel to get them back. Logan shook his head ruefully, maybe it was time to change who he was, just a little. Logan pushed himself out of the chair and headed upstairs. While he was here, he might as well study, some.

I should be furious, a very loud voice said in the recesses of Rory's mind. He knew to stay away from me and yet here he is, right when I needed him. Oh, shut up, another much quieter voice, answered. It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to run into us. He's smart enough to have figured out that would be a recipe for disaster. Rory shook her head to quell the thoughts that were disturbing her. She was a little ticked at him. Ticked that he couldn't even apologize for knocking her down, say hi, or even smile at her. It was so unlike him to not react. She wanted him to react, to say something, anything that would give her a reason to talk to her. The sound of his voice was something that her mind couldn't quite recreate. Rory plopped down into a plush couch in a shadowy corner of the library. She'd found this little retreat last year. No one ever came in this little corner so she'd claimed it as her own. She settled her books onto the coffee table in front of her. She was fully prepared to study this time. Even though she knew her thoughts would franticly run towards Logan knowing that he was in the building. She sighed leafing through her notes; it certainly didn't help knowing that he was in here, even though it was a big building. Let's buckle down, Gilmore, Rory thought to herself, big final tomorrow. Rory bent her head over her notebook and began a valiant struggle to study.

On the far side of the third floor, Logan pulled books out of his bag set them gently on the table trying to not disturb the other people in the room. He looked down at the book in his hand and found the bust of Plato staring back up at him. Philosophy? I don't take philosophy, he thought. I've already done that I think. He flipped the cover over and in the top left corner was a neatly written Rory Gilmore. Shit. It just figures that something like this would happen and he couldn't even blame Finn or Colin for this one. The only logical thing to do was to give it back to her, she probably needed it. How to find her was the problem. Since smelling her out was not an option as he wasn't part bloodhound, Logan reached for his phone and started to walk out of the room. Hopefully she would hear him out before she hung up on him.

Rory's phone vibrated its way across the table toward her coffee. Not looking up, Rory reached for it and opened quickly.

"Hello? You should know you've interrupted my studying." Assuming it was her mom.

"Rory? Wait, don't hang up!" Logan's voice reached her.

"Well?" Rory replied in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Are you missing a philosophy book?" Logan asked quickly. Rory's eyes flicked over the books lined up neatly on the table. Sure enough, Philosophy was not there.

"Why do you have my book?" Rory questioned suspiciously.

"I must have grabbed it by accident earlier. Do you want me to bring it to you or leave it at your dorm?" Logan asked hoping that Rory would pick the former. He heard her sigh through the phone and could tell she was thinking over her options. Another sigh was heard before she responded.

"Bring it over, I need it now. I'm on the third floor, history section, back corner." Rory flipped her phone shut resolutely as her heart thundered. There was no one in this part of the library so they would be alone. Instantly Rory questioned the sanity of her decision. Logan had equal chances of her decking him or jumping his bones in the middle of the library. Rory stood up and sat back down again. There was no need to stand on ceremony. It was merely an accident. He would bring the book, apologize, and leave. That's all that was required. It would take all of thirty seconds then she would go back to studying. It would only be a minor hitch in her day. It was only seconds later when Logan rounded the corner and strode towards her little spot. He probably couldn't not swagger just like some girls couldn't not strut. She really shouldn't hold it against him. The warm brown sweater was just tight enough to show off his firm build and dark jeans made him look more casual than he usually appeared. Time slowed to a crawl as he approached her. Too quickly he was standing in front of her with her book held out. Without smiling Rory reached up to take it from him. Beneath the book their hands brushed and Rory snatched her hand back quickly. With careful fingers Rory reached for the book again only to find that Logan wouldn't let go of it.

"Can I have my book, please?" Rory asked spitefully.

"Of course." Logan responded smoothly. "I didn't mean to take it. I'm sorry."

Rory was carefully quiet. What exactly was he apologizing for? For taking the book, sure that was the logical answer. Or was he apologizing for the…event. No Logan didn't apologize when he didn't think he was wrong, so he must be talking about the book. Rory's shoulders slumped in disappointment. If he had apologized then she would have forgiven him without question. It would've been a perfect moment. Then she could've jumped his bones in the library. The moment had passed and Logan missed it.

"It's okay. Thanks for bringing it to me so quickly."

"I was just on the other side of the library. See you around Rory."

"Yeah."

If he had called her "Ace" but he didn't so she didn't and then Logan had disappeared around the corner of the stacks. Two voices simultaneously broke the quiet of the history section with loud "Damn it!" Rory covered her mouth quickly. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Around the corner, Logan leaned heavily against the closest bookcase. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The phone was ringing incessantly in the common room and it was starting to seriously annoy one Paris Geller. Of course Rory wasn't here to answer it, she had to be studying. Reluctantly pulling herself away from Doyle, Paris stomped away from her room and snatched the phone off the hook.

"What?"

"Hello, Paris." Loralie said sweetly.

"Loralie, what can I do for you? I'm kind of busy at the moment."

"Paris, could you please remind my dearest daughter that she'll want to get a new dress for the Christmas Eve party. You and Doyle are invited, of course."

"Thank you, we'll be sure to attend. I will pass along the message to Rory. Good bye." Paris set the phone down gently. She was in a much better mood now.

Several hours later, Rory trudged through the door to her suite. Doyle was just coming out of Paris' room, fully dressed. She nodded in his general direction and pushed her way into her room. She collapsed onto her bed as her legs had suddenly forgotten how to work. She sighed as she sank into the mattress, a nap would be good just about now.

"Rory, are you awake? I need to talk with you." Paris said in her usual business-like tone from the doorway.

"Of course Paris, for you I'm always awake." Rory replied and turned her head towards the door.

"Your mother called and said that you were required to buy a new dress for the party and also that Doyle and I were invited. I need to shop as well. We'll go tomorrow." Paris turned back to her room.

"Sure Paris," Rory said her voice muffled by a pillow. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Rory yawned and settled into sleep.

"Logan! It's about time you got home." Finn said over the loud music playing.

"Are we having a party?"

"Of course. You know the rules, first day of finals, first floor throws the party."

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten." Logan headed off in the direction of his room.

"You're not staying, mate?" Finn asked confused.

"Nah. Just not in the mood for it tonight."

"Oh that reminds me, we have a party to attend on Christmas Eve."

"Really, who's?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Richard Gilmore." Finn said with a grin. Logan's faced paled at the announcement. Finn cackled happily at his friend's discomfort. Logan all but ran to his room and dropped unceremoniously onto his bed. Great, Logan thought, I have one week in which to fix this with Rory so that the party will not be a disaster. What do they think I am a magician? Logan grumbled as he fell asleep despite the noise the filtered through the door from the party. Tomorrow was another day, after all.

AN: I hope everyone liked this chapter better. It flowed much more quickly from my head to my fingers. Stay tuned another chapter to come on Friday.


	8. I'm a Piece of Meat

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as a Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews of "Coda: Wedding Bell Blues". Since everyone was interested in a continuation of said story I decided instead of continuing and starting another sure to be long story. I'll write a "Coda" after each episode that has Rory and Logan action in it. No action no story. I'll answer reviews either by email or on my homepage that you can access through my profile.

Reviews: **Kyizi**: Thanks for the correction. I can never seem to find the right way to spell it. I'd jump him in the library but that's just me. **Luciouscheese**: I'm glad you like and you get big points for your penname, very different. **Kimmers**: I'm glad you like it so much. **Smile1**: I'm glad you liked them. Chap 7 is quite possibly my favorite chapter. **Nikki**: Mercy but everybody is so interested in the party. **QueenJennifer**: I thought the swearing was cute too. It seems like something that would happen to them. **Waful89**: Sorry but you're gonna have to wait for the party. After all, good things come to those who wait. **Logan13**: I love them together too. In case you couldn't guess. **Blueyed18**: I'm glad you liked it so much. **Lovelock79**: There is always the chance for a little magic. **Chinkybrowneyes**: Meddling families can be so much fun. **Margo**: Thanks, new reader. **Spoiledgurl**: It's coming, I swear. **Sofie Christianson**: See and nobody ever thinks I'm funny. **Coriel**: I'm going, I'm going.

AN2: Author apologizes profusely for the lateness of this update. Author planned to write Wednesday evening but HUGE research project for graduate school jumped in the way and wouldn't go away until Saturday. Then was hurt and didn't feel like typing. Here is the much requested 8th chapter.

Chapter 8: I'm a Piece of Meat

"PARIS!" Rory bellowed through the fitting room door. "I am not, repeat, not coming out in this dress. I look like a turkey that has been tied up for roasting. What were you thinking!"

"Gilmore, stop whining. You've looked fine in all the other dresses you've tried on." From inside the dressing room were the sounds of grumbling and rustling fabrics.

"Whatever, Paris, the last dress I tried on would've made my mother blush and grandma would've had a coronary I had had shown up with it on."

"Insufferable, that's exactly what you are." Paris was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing loudly. "Look put on the blue silk one while I answer this. Actually come out of the dressing room this time."

Paris spun on her heel and got as far away from the dressing room door as possible. "Finn. What?" "Yes, she's here." "We're shopping for the Christmas Eve party." "Excuse me? Why? Fine, we'll be gone till dinner. She likes pizza." "Look under the message board on the front door." "I swear if you touch anything, I'll castrate you." With a severe click, Paris turned back to see the progress her friend was making. "Gilmore, will you hurry it up, we have other places to go."

A flushed-looking Rory hurried out of the dressing room, twisting her hands together nervously. "What do you think?" Rory asked trying not to feel like she was naked. The halter style dress was made in a deep blue silk that hung close to her body, her back was dangerously bare and the hem brushed the top of her feet.

"Well, I think if I was a guy, I'd do you."

"Paris!"

"What, it's an honest assessment. You should get it. Now, go change, we have other places to hit."

"Fine, but don't think I'm going to help you pick out a present for Doyle." Rory threatened from the safety of the dressing room.

With Rory out of sight and hearing, Paris quickly dialed a number and muttered two words into the phone "dark, blue" and hung up. Sometimes this being a good friend business was hard work.

After four interminable hours at the mall, Rory headed determinedly towards the car. Paris had dragged her through every single store, the girl being nothing if not thorough, looking for the perfect present. Rory should have known that this would be a long process, at one point it was even painful as Paris had fixated on a pair of "naughty" dice. Throwing up her hands in defeat Rory, plopped on the floor of the store and waited until Pairs made a decision. Thankfully, the dice were put back; Rory didn't need any more images of what Doyle and Paris might or might not be doing.

Rory rested her tired feet on the dashboard, as Paris drove them home. Her stomach was rumbling impatiently as it was long past when she would normally have eaten. Coffee provided energy but was not able to fill the bottomless maw that was her stomach.

"Paris, I'm hungry."

"I'm aware of that fact as you have informed me several times already."

"Paris, I'm really hungry."

"Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn."

Rory stared wide-eyed at her friend. When her mouth could finally work again she blurted out, "Did you just make a pop culture reference? Oh, Paris, I'm so proud of you. This is just a red letter day. We should celebrate."

"Can it Gilmore. It just slipped out."

"You know I still don't understand why I had to buy a new dress. The one I wore to the Delta's ball would have been just fine. You didn't have to buy a new dress." Rory finished accusingly.

"I didn't buy a dress because I have several that I haven't worn yet. You can't wear that dress because your mother said so and don't you have some unpleasant memories associated with it?" Paris asked pointedly.

"Yeah, okay, I get it. You're gonna feed me soon, right?"

"Yes, look, there's the dorm. Dinner is only moments away."

"Are you cooking then?"

"You really must be hungry if you think I'm going to cook."

"Good point, take out?"

"Yeah, that'll be fine." Paris said noncommittally.

Rory fumbled with her keys as she had her one hand holding her dress bag. Paris declined to help as her hands were holding a very familiar light and dark pink striped bag and bag from the local bookstore. Muttering about unhelpful roommates, Rory kicked the door open with her foot and was assaulted by the smell of hot pizza and strong coffee.

Paris saved the incredibly expensive new dress from having a face to face with the floor as Rory had apparently lost all control of her extremities. Paris prodded her friend forward into a chair. You would think the girl had never seen an extravagant gesture. Paris strode to the coffee table where a single piece of paper was waiting on top of the three pizza boxes. Since Rory still looked shell shocked, Paris read the note out loud to her. "We thought you ladies might be a bit hungry after a hard day of shopping. We know that finding the right outfit is a bit like the quest for the Holy Grail. So, we will provide you with sustenance. Bon appetite! Warmest regards, Finn, Colin, and Logan." Paris looked up to see that Rory's eyes had narrowed at the mention of Logan's name but continued on. "Finn also says that this wasn't his idea but he did write the note." Rory got a determined look on her face and held up a finger for Paris to wait and carted her dress into her room. Quickly dialing her mom, Rory started talking before Loralai could begin her usual ramblings.

"Mom, hypothetically, if a boy, who you were mad at, and his friends, who you were not mad at, had pizza and coffee waiting for you after a long day of shopping, what would you do?"

"Hmmm, interesting moral dilemma. I'd enjoy the pizza and then count on whatever he did to ask your forgiveness to be even better."

"Good answer, bye mom."

Loralai spoke to an empty phone line then. "Logan sure knows the way to a Gilmore's heart, through her stomach. Good on him."

Two and a half pizzas later, Paris and Rory lay sprawled on the floor of their common room when a knock came on the door. Not bothering to move, they yelled for whoever it was to come in.

"What happened to you two?" Marty asked surprised to see Paris so relaxed.

"Dinner was provided courtesy of the limo boys. Care to partake?" Rory asked from the floor.

"Sure," Marty replied. "I'm not one to turn down free food." Rory laughed and turned over to take a sip of coffee. "Are you ready for your psych exam tomorrow?" he asked between bites.

"Oh, crap. I completely forgot. I need to go study, I have a whole chapter to read and notes and…" Rory propelled herself off the floor and rushed towards her room.

"Good to see you too Ror." Marty called laughing. He turned a serious face to Paris who had moved to a chair. "How's she holding up?"

"Better than earlier but still a bit tender. Why?" Paris asked knowing the result Marty's previous attempt at a relationship with Rory.

"I had a word, well, words with Huntzberger." At Paris' arch look Marty quickly continued. "What, I only threatened to kill him if he hurt her again. He really does have a thing for her. Are you sure she really likes him?" It was a hope, a vain one, but still feelings could change.

"I hate to break it to you Marty but I think Rory is all in on this one. For the strangest reasons, she still seems to like him. I'm not sure how deep her feelings go but they must have been pretty far for her to get that messed up."

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Marty said sadly.

"Marty, look, I know what it's like to have loved and lost. I can say, from personal experience, that you can love again. Now, that was my wise advice for the week. Do you want the rest of the pizza?"

The next morning Rory sprang from her bed at exactly 7:33 a.m. and ran with all speed to her psychology final. At 9:47 a.m. Rory was standing outside the coffee stand of her dorm, sliding money across the bar for a large cup and hurrying back to her dorm. She was all done with her exams. Tomorrow was the big Christmas Adam party, the last hurrah before everyone went home for Christmas Eve celebrations on Friday. As she was about to fall back into bed to continue her much needed sleep, she noticed something taped to her window. Cranking the window open, she yanked the card off and quickly shut the window to keep the snow out. She tensed as she recognized the familiar scrawl of her name. The envelope was heavy and she thumbed it open apprehensively. Inside was a piece of heavy stock paper with a simple, hand written note.

Hope your exams went well.

Merry Christmas, Ace.

AN: I know another cliffhanger but this one gives me a springboard for the next two chapters. I hope everyone liked the shopping scene, it was fun to write. Anyone who can place my one movie reference gets a cookie. Anyone who knows the exact scene is my new best friend. More to come of course. Look for a "Coda" story on Wednesday. Oh, Christmas Adam, is the day before Christmas Eve, in case anyone didn't know.


	9. Party all the Time, Party all the Time, ...

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

Reviews: First, everyone gets a cookie because everyone knew my reference. Yea for you. I'll make the next one harder. During the seven years I lived in South Carolina I think I watched GWTW about five times in school. Enough so that my sister and I often quote scenes to each other; it's sad really. Some people just don't understand our fascination with it though. I'm glad ya'll do and permit me my little laughs. **Smile1**: Having tried on dresses that make me feel like a trussed up turkey (a.k.a. wedding dress shopping), I thought it'd go nicely in this story. **Shadow**: Here's more for you. GWTW does make you sigh, doesn't it? **Rubberdukki**: Actually, if you grow up in the South (which I did) GWTW is pop culture. It's a part of the vernacular. True it started as a book but not everybody has read it but a lot have seen the movie. **Blueyed18**: Thanks. **Ash**: Way to get detailed! Here's more for you. **Spoiledgurl**: Yep, figured out how to end the story while waiting almost 1.5 hours for a table at Olive Garden on V-day. **LED**: Again, another person with details. Ya'll totally rock. **Coriel**: Maybe it wasn't a cliffhanger, per say, I just left you sitting on the cliff, dangling your legs over the edge. **Chinkybrowneyes**: I always love your reviews. See if someone left pizza and coffee for me and I didn't know how or who did it, it'd be extravagant. **Sofie Christianson**: Actually I've seen the title written both ways. I know who Pushkin is, great author. Everybody seemed to get the gist of it though but I'll fix it just for you. **Waful89**: I swear I'm going as fast as I can. **Lovelock79**: I was waiting for your review. **Caffo**: Hey, I'm working on the references. They don't exactly pop into the story on their own.

Chapter 9: Party all the time, Party all the time, Party all the tiimmmeee!

"Paris, I'm waiting." Rory shouted at the closed door of her roommate. The door to Paris' room flew open and a very ticked Paris walked out. Rory couldn't help but laugh. Paris looked like an angry librarian. "You aren't really going to wear that, are you?"

"Since when did you become the fashion police?" Paris asked incensed.

"I'm channeling my mother. Go change, you can't wear that, you look like you're forty." It only took Rory fifty three minutes to transform Paris into a normal college student, a record breaking event. Pulling Paris by the arm out the door, Rory grinned at her friend, "Come on Space Monkey, celebrations await."

Paris narrowed her eyes at Rory. "Have you been watching television again?" Rory had the decency to duck her head.

By the time they made it too the party, it had overflowed from one floor to a whole building. Beer was spilled making the tiles treacherous to cross and music pumped from a room on the third floor, vibrating the air.

"I am still not sure how you convinced me to come to this." Paris grumbled in Rory's ear over the deafening music.

"I have superior manipulative skills, Paris. You should know that by now." At Paris' dark look, Rory slung an arm around her shoulders, "Look, you can think of this in three ways. One, this is just a waste of time and energy and you'll only wake up in the morning hung over and smelling like smoke; two, you can use this experience to write an exposé on the underage drinking that goes on at college campuses; or three, relax and enjoy the fact that exams are over and we have a month off from school and the holidays are coming."

"I choose option one." Paris said hotly. Rory turned her best puppy dog face on her friend. "Oh, stop it. You're going to make the throw up. Fine I'll stay, but I don't have to like it." Paris crossed her arms and marched towards the room that held the bar. Rory followed behind letting herself enjoy the atmosphere. The room was more than crowded but she noticed a few familiar faces before Paris dragged her away. As they stood before the bar waiting for their first round of drinks someone's arms were slung about their shoulders and a slight slurred Australian accent began to sing.

"One round if Jose Quervo an I found my foot tappin long the beat." Rory and Paris looked at one another before turning around at the wildly grinning Finn. "Lovely ladies, thank you for attending this little soiree of mine."

"Finn, how much have you had to drink?" Rory asked.

"What time is it?" Finn asked seriously.

"About 9:30?"

"Do you want the measurement in cups, quarts, or gallons? I can do metric too!"

"Never mind Finn." Rory said not wanting to get him started.

"Come along. We should leave this den of iniquity and adjourn to more pleasant surroundings." Finn started to steer them away from the makeshift bar but Rory stopped him quickly.

"Finn, we've haven't gotten our drinks yet!"

"Oh, my apologies. You shouldn't leave alcohol unattended, it gets lonely." Finn said in a serious voice before scooping up their drinks and herding them out of the room and up to the next floor. The crowd in the common room of the second floor was only slightly more subdued than the bottom floor. A game of quarters was being set up on a ping pong table and there were several people congregated around a karaoke machine in the corner. Finn waved Colin over from a group of guys watching TV. "Colin, look who's here! It's Rory! And her lovely roommate, Paris."

"Paris, Rory. I didn't think you attended these sort of things." Colin said genuinely surprised at their appearance.

"I'm here against my will." Paris filled in quickly. "This was completely Gilmore's idea. Something about celebrating the end of finals and the holidays. I don't know why we celebrate we are just going to do it all again in four months and it's a cycle we will repeat for the next two years. Big woop."

"You know," Colin began, "doctors will agree that if stress is not relieved in some manner, the body will eventually crash. Activities such as partying and sex are proven stress relievers."

"I've got that covered, thanks." Paris said frowning at Colin who only grinned back her. The group settled on to a nearby couch, Rory perched on the arm when a loud voice over rode all the noise in the room.

"HEY, everybody! I'm here!" The Asian girl shouted from the door before being propelled into the room by the boy behind her. The obviously intoxicated girl gathered the person closest to her into a hug. The poor boy looked positively mortified. Finn leaned close to Rory and whispered at her conspiratorially.

"That's Tarah Feldman, whatever you do, don't cross paths with her. She's one of those kids who was adopted and their parents didn't want to suppress them so she basically got away with murder during high school. She has a kid, somewhere, but she parties more than I do. She is under the misconception that Logan belongs to her. No matter how much he ignores her, insults her, or throws her out, she just keeps coming back. Much like a bad case of heartburn. Oh yeah, she also holds the reigning title of 'Yale's Best Ho' so you get the idea."

"I'll keep all that information in mind. She does look kinda scary." Rory looked down at her empty cup a little forlornly. "My cups empty."

Finn jumped to his feet, yelling at people to make way, he had to get the woman a drink. Four hours later, the majority of the party had migrated to different parts of the building and Rory had been snagged into a game of asshole. She was currently the President and had just made Colin take a drink. With enough alcohol it really was a fun game. Her brain had become nice and fuzzy so when Sarah's shriek broke through the air, her head shot up in surprise.

"Logan, oh I am so glad you are here. These people are sooooo boring." Tarah purred as she sidled up to Logan who was standing in the door way. He wasn't watching her though. As far as he was concerned the only other person in the room was Rory. There she was bracketed by his two best friends. Logan looked down at the girl who had attached herself to his arm like a limpet. It was going to be a long night and he wasn't even drunk yet. Logan pulled away from Tarah and headed towards the bar where he was quickly met by Colin and a drink. Colin whispered something quickly in his ear before returning to the game.

Rory looked around in vain for Paris. Every nerve in her body was screaming for her to run out of the building like it was on fire but her heart was telling her that if she stayed her and was quiet she would get to see Logan and that would make it all worth while. She turned to Finn and asked, "Hey, where'd Paris go?"

"I believe she received a call from someone an hour ago and left in quite a hurry. Looked awfully excited about it."

"Well, that'd be Doyle who called."

"Newspaper Doyle?"

"The one and only."

"That's interesting."

"Sometimes the weirdest people get paired together."

"Don't I know it." Finn knocked back the rest of his drink and rose to get refills for everyone as per the rules of the game. Logan was still waiting by the bar when Finn stopped beside him. "Hey there buddy, isn't that taking things a bit fast." Finn said quickly as he watched Logan knock back a shot of whiskey.

"Somehow, tonight I don't think so." Logan responded dully.

"I think if you want to stay, she'd be okay with it. Just don't do anything stupid."

"No problem, I'm just going to sit over here and drink." Logan drank another shot. "I'll be fine watching the woman I love ignore me."

"Are these the first drinks you've had tonight?" Finn asked surprised by his friends disclosure.

"No, not at all. I decimated the liquor cabinet in our room before I came." Logan said proud of himself. Finn could only nod his head, astounded by Logan's behavior. Logan never drank that much, never. That was Finn's job to get completely plastered and say unusual things. It never should have gotten to this level, Finn thought as he returned to his seat next to Rory. She accepted the cup and quickly gulped down the contents. Her eyes never left Logan and his spot in the corner. Suddenly, Rory leaned over to Finn, her eyes slightly glazed, a hand covering her yawn.

"Finn, can I tell you a secret?" Rory asked in a whisper. Finn looked at Rory carefully, the poor girl was so drunk, there was no telling what she was going to say.

"Sure, lovie, what's on your mind?"

"Finn, you know all that stuff I said at the ball to Logan about how I didn't love him and all that?"

"Uh huh."

"I lied."

"You did?" Finn said feigning surprise.

"Yep, I did love him. I do love him. Isn't that the strangest thing you've ever heard?" Rory said with a lopsided smile before passing out against Finn's shoulder.

"Well," Finn said turning to the other players. "It appears that our esteemed leader has taken her leave of us. Please continue on in her honor, I am sure that's what she would have wanted you to do." With surprising agility, Finn lifted himself off the floor and without jostling Rory, picked her up and headed for the door. He was intercepted by Logan who had a steely look in his eyes.

"Is she okay? What did you do to her?"

"She's fine, just had too much to drink. A point you are quickly approaching, I might add."

"Where are you taking her?" Logan said softly realizing that criticizing his friend was not a good move.

"I was going to take her back to her dorm." Finn said slowly like he was explaining something to a child.

"No, you'll run into the security and how will you explain a passed out girl who smells like alcohol."

"What is your suggestion then, O Wise One?" Finn said sarcastically.

"Put her in our room. It's quiet and she can sleep it off there." Logan replied. "Here give her to me and you can get the door."

"I'm not sure how well she would like that."

"She'll never know and it'll make me feel better. You're my friend right? You want me to be happy, right?"

Finn sighed knowing he'd been beat and carefully shifted Rory over to Logan's arms. Logan pulled her protectively against him and pressed his face against her hair. He followed Finn out the door and down the hall to their own rooms. When he slipped into his room, it was dark and quiet. Finn pulled back the covers on Logan's bed and left the room with a final look over his shoulder at his two friends. Logan carefully pulled off Rory's shoes and tucked her legs under the covers. He knelt down beside her, pulling the covers up and smoothing them over her small frame. Brushing stray wisps of hair off her forehead, Logan leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. In her sleep Rory sighed and rolled toward Logan.

"Rory, I'd give anything for you to hear me right now. I can't believe that I've sunk so low that the only time I can talk to you is when you are asleep and can't protest. I never thought I'd miss you this much. I thought I could handle not being around you but I was wrong. Ace, I am so sorry. More sorry than I can even say. I can't explain why I did it, all I can do is regret it. You probably hate me. I can't say that I blame you. You have every right. Rory, I just…I want you to know…I love you." Logan finished on a quiet note. He kissed her forehead again and rose form the floor, knowing that if she woke up with him staring at her it wouldn't be pleasant. Logan gently shut the door to his room and crashed on the couch outside.

The dawn was just breaking when Logan finally fell asleep. Hours later, the alcohol had taken it's toll and he was dead to the world. Rory, however, was waking up with a massive headache. She looked around carefully. She was in a strangers room, the unintoxicated voice in her head said. No, she corrected it, I'm in a strange _boy's_ room. Or not so strange, as she stopped a familiar jacket draped over a chair. As things came into focus, more things became familiar and the more terrified she got. She searched her memory for what happened the previous evening. She remember drinking, far too much, and Logan coming into the common room but everything after that was a big blur. She cradled her aching head in her hands, as fears assaulted her. What could she have done? Did they sleep together, fight, what? It was then that she realized that she was fully dressed except for her shoes which were sitting neatly at the end of the bed. Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Rory slowly climbed from the bed. When the room started to spin, she grabbed onto the nearby desk for support. Her hand brushed a picture frame. She had to sit when she recognized the two people in the photo. Her and Logan, just after the jump; he was holding her hand and smiling at her and she was smiling right back. He had kept this, why? Determined now to get out of here before making anymore disturbing revelations, Rory stumbled from the room and after fumbling with the door, managed to lurch into the common room. The door to Colin's room was open wide enough for her to see him sleeping soundly in his bed. Finn hadn't made it that far, he was occupying the threshold of his room, his tall body stretched out across the floor. On the couch was Logan. He looked uncomfortable smashed into the small couch. Rory shivered in the cool morning air as someone had turned on the AC during the night. Sighing at her own stupidity, Rory walked carefully to the couch and picked up the blanket off the back. She draped it over Logan's torso and drifted her fingers across his cheek. Tears pricked at her eyes and room stumbled around as her vision blurred. She had to get out. Thankfully the door knob turned easily under her hands and she was out the door and down the hall as the tears streamed freely down her face.

Home, she had to get home. Her momma could fix all of this.

AN: After writing this chapter, it seemed a little OOC for Logan and Rory. But I'm chalking it up to stress and alcohol. Even the strongest people will break when they can't take it anymore. Also, I in no way support underage drinking. If you don't know how to play quarters, google it. I'm not contributing to the delinquency of minors. I probably won't post again, the final chapter, until Monday or Tuesday. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. There are two references in this one. If you grew up in the 80's or watched VH1's I love the 80's you'll catch the first one but the second, well you have to be a freak like me to get. Also, Tarah Feldman is not a real person but is based off a girl I knew in high school who could teach the hookers in Tijuana a lesson or two.


	10. I'll Say

Title: Pulling Strings

Author: Kathea

Rating: PG13 or it will be at some point

Spoilers: "But not as cute as Pushkin"

Summary: Since both Rory and Logan come from money they are used to seeing strings pulled. They never thought their friends would use it against them.

Disclaimer: I don't own this or anything related to Gilmore Girls or the WB. Like you didn't already know that.

Reviews: **Jessica**: Here's more. **Rouella**: I'm glad you are enjoying it. **Skellington-Theory**: Interesting name and thanks. **Blueyed18**: Of course they'll be together! Opps, just gave away the ending. Darn. **Skater**: Thanks. **Smile1**: Thanks for the constant encouragement and great reviews. **Waful89**: All good things must come to an end, unfortunately. **Janesparrow**: Here's more for you, enjoy. **Nikki:** Nah, I didn't want to add any more angst than necessary. **Crissy**: Stupid angst is fun! **Spoiledgurl:** I'm sad this is ending too but we'll have some very nice resolution. **Kimmers**: Thanks so much. **Adriana**: Most people don't like my cliffies. **Chinkybrowneyes**: I'm glad you liked this chapter. I wanted something really heartfelt from Logan since we know how Rory feels about it. Got to love drunken confessions. **Lovelock79**: Thanks so much for you constant reviews. I think ya'll like how it ends. **Tickledpink22**: Well, you got one but do you know where it's from. See answers below. **Kyizi**: I'm glad I could amuse you.

AN: OK, let's get a loud fanfare, a la the end of Star Wars: Phantom Menace. Did you know the song is called Auggie's Muncipal Band March? Yep, I was a band dork in high school. Anyway, here is the final installment of "Pulling Strings". I have really enjoyed writing this one and have loved the reviews. You guys are great. I've decided to respond to all the reviews for this chapter via my livejournal/homepage. So check there. Thanks again for all your support and keep an eye out for the "Coda"s they'll keep coming.

AN2: Ahem, the title from the last chapter was the name of Eddie Murphy's first and only foray into the music business. I see that stumped people. Also, the phrase "Space Monkey" is what Jack calls Daniel in Stargate SG-1. Yes, I am a SciFi freak. I accept it.

AN3: I am so mad that Gilmore Girls got preempted by Terps Basketball. Stupid game, stupid boys, stupid television. Urgg. All of those who are waiting for a Coda will have to wait a little longer.

Chapter 10: I'll Say

"Momma. Momma?" Rory whispered in her mother's ear from where she knelt on the floor of her mother's bedroom. Thankfully Luke was sleeping at his place, so there would be no strange confrontations on that point in the darkness of pre-dawn. Despite her callings, Loralai was still sound asleep, wrapped in one of Luke's flannel shirts. Rory sat back on heels balancing carefully while staring at her mother. Why couldn't she just wake up? "Mom!" Rory said in a loud whisper. Loralai shot straight up in bed, looking around wildly.

"Where's the fire? Rory? Huh?"

"Mom, sorry!" Rory said biting her lip.

"Sweetie, not that Mommy minds, but why are you here at 6:43 on Christmas Eve morning?"

"Can I get in?"

"So Logan's involved?"

"How'd you know and how can you be so coherent without coffee this early in the morning?"

"Maternal instinct." Loralai pulled the covers back and Rory kicked off her shoes and hopped in the bed. "So, tell Mommy what he did do now?"

So, Rory launched into her story. She started with the meeting in the library and ending with her waking up in Logan's room. The tears hadn't come yet, which to Loralai was a good sign. If Rory had gotten over the hurt and moved on to something other than pain, it was a start.

"I don't know what's worse, me being so angry at him or the fact that if I don't see him every couple of days I get all twangy inside. It's like I go into withdrawal. And it sucks."

Loralai nodded in understanding. When Finn and Colin had called, they confirmed that Logan was feeling the same way. Paris had said much the same thing about Rory's recent behavioral changes. When Emily had called to tell Loralai about the impromptu Christmas Eve party, she'd been surprised but then her mother was always doing strange things. It was the calls later from Paris and Logan's friends that decided Loralai's plan of action. True, she'd sworn to stay out of things and let Rory handle this problem on her own but that didn't mean that she couldn't expedite the process. After all, she was the master of pulling strings, she'd learned at the knee of her mother and regardless of how strained their relationship might get, Emily would help on this little project. Loralai stroked her daughters face as she thought about what to say. "Babe, let me tell you something I learned a long time ago. Unless you tell people what you want, the chances of you getting it are slim to none. So, you have a choice to make. Do you wait for Logan to figure it out or do you tell him what you want?"

"I don't know what I want." Rory said sadly.

"Don't you?" her mother responded in that tone that said I know you are lying but I'll let you get away with it.

"I don't want to be hurt again, especially by him. I don't think I could take it."

"Loralai Leigh Gilmore, you are strong enough to take anything they throw at you. Can you honestly tell me that you could let him walk away from you? Could you stand seeing him at school with other girls, could you trust yourself not to react?"

Rory ducked her head to hide from her mother's questioning eyes.

"Well?"

"No! Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Loralai said, proud of herself. "It's always better for you to admit what you feel that for me to tell you how you feel. Plus it makes me feel superior."

"So, what am I supposed to do? I won't see him again after the new year."

Loralai had the grace to blush but unfortunately Rory caught her grin before she could hide it behind a yawn.

"Mom, what do you know that I don't?" Rory asked, instantly suspicious.

"All sorts of things, my child." Loralai responded airily.

"What do you specifically know about Logan and the near future?" Rory growled out.

"I'm not sure what you mean, dear."

"Mom, don't make me tickle it out of you?" Rory threatened.

"I'll never tell." Loralai said in a sing-song voice. On that note, Rory attacked. Rory grabbed at her mothers' legs, pinning them together and tickled the underside of her knees. Loralai laughed, helpless at the barrage. After a few minutes and much squirming, Loralai wheezed out, "Uncle, uncle. I'll tell you, just stop. I'm gonna pee myself." Rory sat back, proud of her work and gave her mother a meaningful, you'd better tell me everything you know look.

"It was your grandmother's idea." Loralai started in her defense. At Rory's narrowed eyes, she continued on quickly. "Evidently, Finn called her and suggested a Christmas Eve party and to invite the Huntzberger's. He also might have mentioned that you two were kind of on the outs. You know your grandmother and her matchmaking schemes." Loralai distinctly heard, Rory mutter something about murdering Finn. "Then I called Paris to check on you and she told me what was going on with you and Logan. And so I invited her and Doyle too."

"All, I'll kill them all. Colin had to be involved too." Rory said loudly then winced as her brain registered the hang over, again.

"Come on, this is great news. Now you get to see Logan tonight, instead of weeks from now." Loralai enthused.

"This isn't good. I'm not ready yet. I need to think about it and what I'm going to say and how I'm going to act and what I'm going to do when he says he doesn't love me or if he says he does love me. Oh, God, I can't handle this." Rory cradled her head as her temples started to throb.

"Okay, sweet cheeks, here's the low down. You go take a hot shower, you smell like beer. I go get coffee from Luke's. We leave for Grandmamere's. You formulate attack plan for talking to Logan. I formulate attack plan for grandmother. Deal?" Rory nodded in agreement and rolled over on the bed when her mother got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. "I'll be back in a flash. You did remember to bring your dress right?" Rory mumbled an agreement before pulling herself from the bed and trudging to the bathroom. Loralai smiled as she skipped down the stairs. There was nothing like a plan to get her daughter moving.

Rory stood under the hot spray of water. Her brain was whirling a mile a minute. She was going to see Logan tonight. Two days in a row. Her heart beat just a bit faster at the prospect. True, there would be a hundred other people there but even if nothing was worked out, it would be worth it. As Rory shampooed the alcohol smell out of her hair, she thought hard about what to say. Her mother had said to be direct and tell him what she wanted. What did she want? Ducking her head under the water, Rory answered the silent question of her heart. She wanted Logan, only Logan. More than that, she wanted him all to herself. Rory was never very good at sharing, comes from being an only child. Logan, on the other hand, was very good at sharing. He liked sharing. That was it that was what she could tell him. She wanted him and she wasn't going to share. It was her attitude that had brought them together in the first place. Maybe he just needed to know how she felt. Having solved the most pressing problem, Rory soaped up her legs to shave and contemplated how to dismember her friends without being caught. It would be tricky but her mother would probably help. Lane would help too, after all, friends help you move but best friends help you move bodies. Rory grinned and began to hum. Her "friends" would never know what hit them. Nobody messed with Rory Gilmore and got away unscathed.

Rory was toweling off and slipping to some comfy clothes when her mother came back with coffee.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Rory called from upstairs

"Diner Man came through. I didn't even have to beg. I just mentioned that you smelled like the bottom of a keg and he sent a whole thermos of coffee and pancakes. You should get tanked more often." Her mother yelled back. Rory skipped down the stairs and barreled into the kitchen. Loralai would eat all the pancakes if she watching her closely. "You feeling better, chickadee?"

"A bit. I'll need a nap later but I'm doing okay."

While Rory took a sip of coffee, Loralai continued her questioning. "And you've sorted out what you're going to say to Limo Boy tonight?"

"Pretty much."

"Good then no more worries for the day. We can just chill before we go storm the castle." Rory giggled as her mother brandished her fork like a sword before spearing a piece of pancake.

_Sleeping Beauty_ was playing softly in the background, as Loralai and Rory napped on the couch. Stretched out from end to end, their feet meeting in the middle, mother and daughter snoozed away the morning until, a sharp buzzing sound broke through the haze of twittering animals and the high pitched singing of little fairies. Rory groped around blindly, searching for the source of the offending noise. Her hands slapped across the coffee table and onto her phone which was ringing madly. After fumbling with the cover and buttons, Rory managed to pressed the phone to a part of her face that was semi-close to her ear.

"Hrrmp?"

"Rory? Is that you? What an unpleasant way to answer the phone?"

"Grandma?"

"Of course, who else would I be?"

"Right."

"Where are you? You were supposed to be here at 11:30 a.m. I told you mother specifically to be here then. Why aren't you here?"

"My mother didn't tell me anything and I've just woken up."

"Why on earth would you be sleeping this late? You must get dressed for the party."

"Yes, the party. Interesting how you just threw that one together, Grandma."

"Well," Emily paused. "You know me, Mrs. Spontaneous."

"Uh, huh. We'll see you soon." Rory snapped the phone shut on her grandmother's reply. Snuggling back under the covers, Rory tucked her cold feet under her mother's butt, which, of course, woke her mother up immediately.

"Why must you do such heinous things to me, child?" Loralai grumped as she shifted to a position that didn't include Rory's feet.

"Cause I had to talk to Grandmother. Now, why would she tell you what time to be there? She always tells me since I always remember. Riddle me that."

"Because she has taken leave of her senses." Loralai responded smartly.

"You had better hope that was the reason or more than the tickle monster will be out to get you."

Loralai chuckled nervously before jumping from the couch still tangled in blankets. "Come along, munchkin, we must go where we are called."

"Do we have to?" Rory pouted.

"Hey, babe, if you want to take on the Dragon Lady, I'll support you but I'm staying out of the reach of the flames."

"Thanks ever so much, Mom."

"Is there a particular reason why we have to be dressed four hours before the party starts?" Rory whined to her mother who was pulling hot curlers out of her hair.

"Of course," her mother replied wisely. "The reason is two-fold. First, who wouldn't want to wear gorgeous dresses that make us look fabulous for the most amount of time possible and second, as sexy as our shoes are, they will, through no fault of their own, kill our feet. So, we dress now to look pretty and put our shoes on later to save our poor soles." Loralai couldn't help but laugh at her own pun and doubled over in giggles at the dressing table.

"Ha ha, Mom. Cute but not funny. What are we going to do to fill the time between now and the party? Grandma confiscated my books and I know she's lurking in the hallway. I can't make it safely to the library and back."

"Hmm. Now that is the quandary of the century." Loralai mused. "As it so happens, I have, in all my wisdom, devised a solution to your problem."

"Does it involve me scaling down lattice work?"

"Well, now that I think about it that would make things more fun. I'd love to see you try to go down in that dress. No, dearest, your distraction should be arriving soon." Two sharp knocks sounded on the heavy wooden doors before the thrust open. "Right on time, Geller."

"I am always prompt, Loralai." Paris said saucily.

"This is the distraction?" Rory asked surprised. Paris wasn't really one for distractions.

"Look Gilmore, if you are refusing the hot coffee and copy of The Great Gatsby that I brought with me, fine. I'll leave you to your own devices and see you later." Paris turned on her elegantly spiked heel and headed for the door. Rory rushed toward her friend, finally spying the proffered coffee and book resting on the floor by the door.

"Paris, I can't even begin to say how thankful I am that you are here. I haven't had any coffee in hours and I'm dying from boredom." Rory said pleadingly.

"Hey! I'm not boring." Loralai complained.

"Please, I'll accept your gifts wholeheartedly. I'll treasure them forever. I'll remember you in my memoirs as the person who saved me from going quietly insane while waiting for the party to start. I'll.."

"That's enough." Paris cut her off. "You are only getting these because it's the only way to shut you up."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Rory chanted reaching greedily for the very large cup and book.

"Just remember," Paris warned. "You owe me." Rory had already escaped into the book so Paris was talking to empty air. She settled herself carefully on the bed, trying not to wrinkle her own gown and grabbed another book that she had hidden and began to read.

It was the doorbell ringing, announcing the arrival of the first guests, that jolted the girls out of their books. Rory looked around a bit wildly, not noticing the passing of time. The sky outside the window was dark but she could see the headlights of cars pulling up the long drive. Paris's handbag started to buzz and she flipped it open to read the message. Delicately moving off the bed, Paris surveyed herself critically in the mirror before heading for the door.

"I've got to go collect Doyle, so I'll see you down stairs later. Oh, and Rory, it's worth it despite the consequences." Paris finished cryptically.

Rory's eyes turned quickly to her mother, her lower lip getting gnawed relentlessly. Loralai just shook her head, knowing what her only child was thinking.

"Mom, I can.."

"Yes, you can and you will."

"But what if…"

"What if the sun doesn't come up tomorrow?

"You don't understand. I haven't.."

"I don't understand? Rory, I love you more than you can understand so take what I'm about to say with that knowledge. I understand what this feels like, what you are feeling intimately. You know how long Luke and I danced around each other. How long it took for us to finally figure everything out and make it work. There were so many times when I just wanted to throttle him and scream at him for not taking the chance and there were the times when I yelled at myself for not saying anything when given the chance. We both could have been much happier a long time ago."

"But that's you. You are strong and brave and confident. I'm not, I've never been those things."

"Rory, I have raised you to be all those things. I'd be a disappointment to myself if I hadn't. You can do this, kid, I know you can. I'm going down now. Luke's waiting for me to rescue him from the uppity, socialites. I expect you'll come down soon. Don't make me send Emily up to get you. You know I'll do it and it won't be pleasant." Loralai finished her threat with a quick kiss to Rory's forehead before leaving her daughter alone to stew.

Rory turned towards the mirror and watched as her hands mechanically went to fluff her carefully curled hair. Her fingers strayed to the lipsticks scattered on the vanity top and randomly choosing one, covered her lips in a sparkling pale pink. All the thoughts and determination from this morning had gone out the proverbial window when the doorbell rang. Rory was scared witless. By now the foyer and adjoining sitting room would be filling up with people. Logan was probably already here, a champagne class in one hand and a girl in the other. _Or maybe not_. She didn't know what worried her more rejection or acceptance. Honestly, rejection would be easier to handle and process through. Acceptance brought forth a plethora of problems. For a brief moment, Rory thought about finding a back exit and running. Running farther and faster than she ever had before; it was a very appealing option. A voice cautioned from the back of her mind that running would bring regret. Squaring her shoulders, Rory reminded herself that she'd had enough regret in her short life there was no need to make more. After all, Logan was just a boy. _A gorgeous, intelligent, caring boy_. Enough, Rory told herself, I will not procrastinate anymore. Resolutely heading for the door, she could just hear the sounds of happy people talking below her.

Rory paused at the top of the stairs, just beyond the curve, gathering her nerves. For a second she had déjà vu. She was coming down these stairs in a black dress with a tiara on and Logan was there. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Rory descended the stairs. When she reached the final landing, her eyes were drawn to the front door which had just opened. She paused, for no apparent reason and waited for the newest guest to arrive. She recognized the voice before the face registered. A laughing Logan was being pushed through the door by Finn and Colin. He turned then, as to not run into anyone, and noticed her standing on the steps. Logan stopped abruptly, his eyes never leaving her figure standing helplessly on the stairs.

_He's here alone._

_She's beautiful._

Rory couldn't help but lock eyes with him. For just a moment they were the only people in the room and it was silent but for their breathing. Then Colin was knocked into Logan by an exuberant Finn and the contact was lost. Logan was pushed on into the crowd and past the stairs with a backward look over his shoulders. Rory, catching her rapid breath, descended to the floor and went in search of a drink, any drink to settle her nerves. It was going to be a long night.

When the grandfather clock in the dining room chimed eleven o'clock, Rory had stationed herself in an alcove where she could watch the dance floor and was in close proximity to the bar. It was strangely like the Delta ball. Rory standing in the corner trying to remain unnoticed but concentrating on the sound of Logan's voice and laughter not far from where she was standing. A break opened in the crowd dancing and Rory watched as Logan twirled her mother about the floor. She knew her mother was talking to him but Logan looked to be whole so it couldn't be too bad. A hand tugged on hers and Rory tore her eyes away from the dancing couple, outrageously jealous, and up into the solemn eyes of Colin. He nodded in the direction of the dance floor and Rory followed, at a loss for what else to do.

Colin held her carefully and was silent for several moments before he began to speak. "Rory, Fin and I are aware that you probably want to torture us, at the very least. I understand. Let me just say in our defense that none of this turned out how we planned and our end goal was to get you two together not further apart." Colin paused and took a breath. "You are the first girl in a long time that Finn and I've seen make Logan this happy. You are also the first girl we've seen make him this miserable. I know that doesn't excuse our actions but at least you know our motivations." Colin was about to continue but then Loralai was cutting in and it was Logan's arms holding her not Colin's. Her first instinct was to pull back and walk away but his hand clasped hers firmly and the hand gripping her waist wouldn't release. Rory turned uncertain eyes up to Logan's.

"Do you want to do this here or somewhere more private?" Logan asked seriously. There was no way he was letting her out of this. He had come this far and wasn't going to back down now. Rory would hear him out even if it killed her. Rory was tugging on his hand, pulling him from the dance floor. Logan walked in step beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back, his fingers just barely brushing her skin. Rory shivered at the touch, so light but so intimate. Rory pulled open the doors to the sun room in the back of the house. The only lights were those that spilled in from the hall and the stars shining through the glass roof. The room was cast in shadows.

Rory gripped her hands tightly but started to twist them as Logan remained silent. Rory sucked in a deep breath, ready to tell him everything but he beat her to the punch. His arms were wrapping around her, pushing her head into the crook of his neck. His lips were pressing against the crown of her head.

"Ace, I've missed you." Logan said quietly into her hair, his fingers pulling through the soft curls. After a few moments, he pulled back, his hands still holding her shoulders. "I know you want to say something. I can see it written on your face but you have to hear me out first. After I'm done you can say anything you want." Rory nodded her agreement. Logan knew he was taking a risk letting her say what was on her mind but it was a part of his personality, risk taking, far be it for him to change now. "Rory, I'm sorry. I don't think I can say it enough. I treated you horribly and you didn't deserve it. I have been miserable and cranky the past weeks and I don't like it. And that's all your fault." Logan said with a smirk. He watched as the ire came up in Rory's eyes.

"Well, excuse…"

"Rory, you said you would let me finish."

"But…"

"Rory." Logan said his voice just a little angry. "I understand that you were mad at me. That's fine and I deserve it. But this thing where you ignore me has to stop. What are we teenagers?" Rory blushed but Logan plunged on. "We need to work this out because we have two more years ahead of us at school, working together on the paper, the LDB. This can't go on. I'll agree to whatever terms you want but we have to settle this for the sake of my sanity at least." Logan finished, his eyes boring in to Rory's begging for the appropriate response.

"I'll admit I have been a bit juvenile lately. But I didn't know what else to do. I've never met anyone else like you before. I didn't know how to react, what to expect. How could I? One minute you were hot the next cold. Plus, you could've told me before the ball and we could've worked something out. It was just a joke that went to far. I'm sorry about that. But you made me crazy too." Logan smiled at her admission. At least she was feeling the same way, that was a good sign.

"Let's start over then. Clean slate. Tabula rasa and all."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Logan asked confused and irritated. "Starting over would be the best thing for both of us."

"I mean no. It's very simple. There is too much behind us and between us for the slate to be wiped clean. I don't know if I can forget everything. Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" Rory said quietly as the tears started to pool in her eyes. Logan watched as she held them back, resolutely turning to stare him in the eye. "I'm going to give you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth and I expect the same in return." It was her turn now.

Logan smiled; even when she was mad Rory couldn't help but reference a movie.

"I was caught up in you. I didn't know what to expect and our relationship wasn't following any of the paths that I knew. And I liked that. I liked you. I saw possibilities in you that I hadn't seen in anyone else. You were different and exciting and new. I can't do this anymore, though. I have hated not seeing you even if all we ever do is argue. I've missed that. I've missed you. But there is more than that. I lied when I said the possibility for us being in a relationship was gone. There was always the possibility, there still is." Rory finished strongly but a tear still rolled down her cheek. Logan reached out a hand to brush it away and Rory turned her face into his hand.

"Rory, I want that possibility." Pause "What do you want?"

The words she had whispered this morning in the shower came rushing back with a surge of emotion. "Logan, I want you. Only you and I'm not sharing." Logan gave a little laugh at the last bit before stepping closer to her, his fingers caressing her face.

"I wasn't going too." His lips connecting with hers ended the conversation quickly. Rory linked her arms tightly around Logan's neck pulling her body flush with his. His hands gripped her hips then slid to her bare back. Rory shivered again and Logan ran his fingers softly across the delicate skin at the small of her back. Rory arched against him and he groaned into her mouth. Coming up for air, Logan rested his forehead against Rory's, breathing heavily. Rory closed her eyes trying to remember that this was reality not some carefully concocted dream.

_Deep breath. I want to tell him._

_I want to tell her._

_How will he react?_

_What will she think?_

_Is this too fast?_

_Should I wait?_

_Deep breath. I'll tell him now._

_I'll tell her now._

_Deep breath._

"I love you." Logan said huskily. Rory let out the quickly inhaled breath.

"Oh God, I love you too." Rory replied and pulled Logan back to continue their kiss.

In the hallway, six pairs of eyes watched the two as they whispered their hearts and grinned happily at each another. Emily smiled serenely, pleased with her own machinations. Loralai did a little jig, content with the knowledge that her child was happy again. Paris was kissing a very surprised Doyle but he wasn't complaining. Finn gave Colin a silent high five. It had all worked out in the end, not exactly as planned but there was a saying about the best laid plans. They turned their collective attention back to the couple in the room that had just broken from their kiss. Logan was holding Rory close, not wanting to lose physical contact with her.

"Logan, you realize that our friends have been messing with our lives."

"Of course. It didn't occur to me at first but after I checked Colin's phone calls I figured they might be up to something."

All commotion in the hall stilled.

"I'm pretty sure now that Paris and by association Doyle were involved and definitely my Grandmother. It's a sad thought but I think my mom could be implicated as well."

Logan gave her an evil smirk. "You know we really should thank our friends for helping us sort this mess out."

"Yes," Rory said catching on quickly. "We really should."

"They will rue the day."

"Indeed they will."

The group watching gulped nervously. This was a bad sign. It was a very bad sign indeed.

"What do you propose we do?"

"Oh, I'll think of something. Later, much later." Logan said laughing before pulling Rory in for another kiss.

The group in the hall snuck carefully away trying to make the least amount of noise. It was time to hide.

"Do you think they know that we know that they were standing there?"

"Doubtful." Logan cupped her face again. Watching her with those laughing eyes. "Rory, I meant what I said. I love you. I'm still not sure why or how but I do."

"I know. You know for two incredibly intelligent people we sure messed this one up."

"Even us genius' are entitled to make mistakes every now and then."

"Yes we are. This isn't a mistake though. This is the best thing, the right thing right now."

"Let me correct you on one little thing. This is the right thing forever. You are not getting out of this arrangement. Event integrity and all."

"Are you ready for that?"

"I am always ready."

"In omnia paratus." Rory whispered and ended the conversation the best way she knew how.

THE END

AN: I hope you enjoyed. I'll still do Codas and maybe another Rorgan if I get inspired. Remember my thanks for reviews will be on my homepage. Please check there.


End file.
